From Shackles to Fire Lilies
by Scorpia11
Summary: *Under Revision* After battling Azula and Zuko in the crystal catacombs the team flee's Ba Sing Se on Appa. Nearing the harbor they're ambushed and Katara falls into the Fire Nations hands. Her worst fears are confirmed as Prince Zuko claims her for himself...but as a servant or something more?
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer I do not own the characters or stories of Avatar the Last Airbender. This story will take place after Aang is struck by lightning in the end of Book 2 battle of Ba Sing Se. This is my first time writing a story like this and I hope you enjoy it.

* I am working on more chapters...I know it's been a while I had a lot going on and then I had a difficult time with a transition chapter. I thought it best to go back and edit as I worked forward.

 **Chapter 1**

Katara held Aang in her lap as she used her spirit water to heal him _Please don't let him be dead. Please, please no._ She begged silently. Sokka steered Appa over the Ba Sing Se wall, flying as fast as possible to the ocean attempting to put many miles between them and Azula and Zuko. After what seemed like hours, tho it'd only been minutes, Aang moaned and opened his eyes for just a moment before passing out again from the pain. Katara exhaled the breath she was holding in relief and moved Aang into Toph's lap so she could move to the front to speak with Sokka about their destination.

Just as she reached the edge of the saddle fire balls begin to stream through the air causing Appa to growl and swerve. She leaned over the side and saw Fire Nation soldiers standing upon a deck at the ships harbor. Her heart dropped as fear engulfed her… _not again not while Aang is hurt…he isn't even conscious_ she thought.

"Hang on!" Sokka shouted as he tried to help Appa weave through the smoke and fire, unconsciously tossing Toph, Aang, and Katara around the saddle. Katara attempted to grasp the edge of the saddle but her sweaty palms couldn't seem to get a good grip. Just then three fireballs came sailing straight at Appa, Sokka pulled back hard on the reins steering Appa straight up to avoid the collision. Katara's eyes went wide as she tumbled backwards out of the saddle and began to fall.

Though everything happened in a matter of seconds Katara took it all in; the three large fireballs barely missing Appa's tail, Sokka's face scrunched in concentration trying to save everyone, Toph holding on for dear life to the saddle and Aang. Katara reached out scrambling to grasp the saddle, Appa's hair, anything…but her fingers couldn't seem to prevent her fall. The air whistled and rushed around her, swallowing her scream, as she fell slowly backwards and down into the icy water.

The force of which she collided with the water took her breath away. Pain pierced every inch of her body as she struggled to move...to kick….to propel herself to the surface. Her hands outstretched…reaching for the light above. Her lungs screaming in protest, fighting for breath as her vision began to blur and darken around the edges.

The Fire Nation soldiers upon the deck watched as a body dressed in blue fell from the sky, landing with a hard splash into the water. They're unable to tell who fell, but knew they had to reach them…just in case it was the Avatar. All the while, Sokka continued to climb higher and higher to escape the fireball range when suddenly he heard Toph screaming his name. "SOKKA! SOKKA! Stop! You need to Stop! Katara!" Sokka leveled Appa out and turned to Toph.

"What are you saying about Katara?" his eyes swept around the saddle and saw that Toph was holding Aang and that Katara...Katara wasn't anywhere. Sokka looked around the saddle again and then over each side of Appa to see if maybe she was hanging onto his side.

"She fell out" Toph said pointedly "When you jerked Appa straight up she fell backwards. I heard her pass me but I was barely hanging on to twinkle toes and the saddle." she said with frustration. Sokka stilled from the shock and looked down to try and see if she missed the ship. To see if she was safe. She had to be safe for him. _She could waterbend!_ he thought, he'd be able to see it from here. But as he looked down to the harbor he couldn't see anything happening. No fireballs were being thrown and the water looked unnaturally still. Toph's words sliced through the silent panic rising in him "If she survived they'll have kidnapped her already. We can't take them, not without Aang! And if you haven't noticed he's a bit out of sorts."

Sokka held tightly to Appa's reins trying to make a decision: risk their lives, Aang's life, the war, and possibly the world to save his sister or leave and try to break her out another day. _If she survived,_ his eyes burned as he held back tears refusing to believe she was gone…she couldn't be, she was the strong one...not him.

The answer was obvious he knew, but it didn't make it any easier. He let out a long breath and focused on the sky ahead of them "We have to save Aang" he said flatly "she's strong and can make it Toph. We will come back for her, but…we can't...we...we can't risk the lives of thousands for just hers. She…she'll understand." A tear slid down Sokka's cheek, Toph didn't respond as she slumped back against the saddle and clung to Aang. Each of them sent up a silent prayer for Katara.

The sky bison was out of range, but as a gift for Azula two soldiers dove into the water to apprehend the fallen figure. After a few minutes of searching they grasped Katara's arms and dragged her to the main ship.

Katara thought the pain would never end and began to welcome the darkness…the cold...the peace. Just as the pain seemed to be ebbing away…pain...pain worse than before broke across her chest. She tried to cry out but there was something blocking her throat…something slowly bubbling up. Her eyes fluttered and opened as a gruff voice screamed at her to "Breath! Come on…just breath!".

Water began to bubble up in her throat and she rolled to cough it out as the man's heavy hand slapped her on the back to help expel the water. "Good, good. We need you alive. Princess Azula will be most pleased that we caught someone traveling with the avatar" is all she heard as she tried to focus on her surroundings, but all she could make out was a blurry face with a wicked grin before all went black once more.

Sounds of men rushing back and forth shouting orders at one another roused her from the blissful oblivion. She laid upon a cold hard metal floor, her hands held tightly together. Visions of the previous night flashed through her mind. Zuko's sadness as they discussed their mothers. The feel of his scar beneath her fingertips as she attempted to trust him. Azula's attack and Zuko's imminent betrayal. Aang…Aang and she fighting for their lives against Zuko, Azula, and over a dozen dai li agents. Aang being struck by lightning and falling as Katara rushed to catch him. Flying on the back of Appa while healing Aang's scarred body. The Fire Nation's fireballs. Falling...falling into deep icy water and then coughing it up in front of a blurry soldier.

Katara opened her eyes and focused on the hard iron shackles biting into her wrists. She shook her head in attempt to clear the fog and looked around to see the bars in front of her and a chain leading from her hands to her feet, also clad in irons. _How long has she been here_ she wonders?

She sat up as best she could and shivered in her soaking wet blue dress. Attempting to warm herself she tried to bend the water from her dress but the shackles have bound her hands so tightly together she was unsuccessful. Again, and again she tried but nothing seemed to work. Leaning back against the wall she was no longer able to keep the panic and fear from her mind. She'd been locked in a cell on a Fire Nation's ship not knowing for how long, unable to bend water, freezing in her clothes, and in desperate need of food and water. Her throat was sore from the salt water she had swallowed. _What will they do with me? Toss me in prison? Execute me? Enslave me?_ Horrific images flooded her mind as she waited on the cold metal floor trembling with cold.

On the deck in the setting sun, the soldiers assembled for attention while Princess Azlua ascended the ramp, her brother Prince Zuko followed close behind. The soldier's saluted as the commanding officer stepped forward bowing low in greeting the Prince and Princess. "Evening your highness, I hope your stay in Ba Sing Se was to your liking."

"It was indeed Commander Chan. My brother and I have been reunited and we have apprehended a traitor in the process" she gestured to her uncle as he was brought onto the ship in stone bindings by the dai li "What news do you have for us?"

"Your highness we saw the sky bison fly overhead and attempted to shoot it down. We were unsuccessful," Azula scoffed "but a young water tribe girl fell during the assault. We have her in custody below." Zuko's eyes widened as Azula grinned wickedly. Images of Katara in the crystal catacombs invaded his mind...her tenderness and gentle touch.

"Bring her here" Azula said with a deadly calm. The commander nodded to two soldiers who disappeared below deck to retrieve the girl. Fear for the little waterbender ebbed into his mind. He knew just how cruel Azula could be. He wondered what she planned to do...torture and kill her? Give her to the men on board for entertainment? Save her for his father? Anger and something like jealousy rose in his throat like bile.

After only a few moments, the two men returned with Katara in tow, bound in iron chains and soaking wet. Zuko frowned as he witnessed the goosebumps rising upon her skin and the way she shivered in the cool wind. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders and she looked bedraggled. He was assaulted by the crystal catacombs once more where Katara reached out to caress his face and offered to heal his disgraceful scar. Before his sister offered him his honor on a silver platter.

Though part of him felt sorrow for betraying Katara, a bigger part was happy to be heading home. Zuko glanced at Azula and recognized the menacing smile she made causing him deeper concern. Without explanation he felt an overwhelming need to protect her from Azula's cruelty. Zuko stepped towards his sister with a look of twisted rage upon his face.

"I've been chasing them around the world. Each time they have eluded capture, let me have her. I think I have earned some spoils of this war and from the years of exile" he spat. He looked cruel as Azula eyed him apprehensively.

"Fine Zu Zu you can have her, but she's your responsibility and you'll answer for any mistake she makes. Understand?" Zuko nodded curtly. "Make sure she doesn't escape or mess up my ship" she ordered before turning to speak with Commander Chan about their departure. Zuko stepped forward and grasped Katara's upper arm before marching off to his room dragging his unwilling prisoner behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zuko walked steadily to his quarters while maintaining a tight grip on Katara's upper arm. He navigated the ship with ease, as each ship was alike, and headed down a flight of stairs and around two corners before stopping in front of his door. "You'll stay with me is that understood?" he said to Katara. Though weak from lack of food and water she glared up into his golden eyes.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and hissed "Would you rather stay in the cell below? Or rather with Azula?" he paused waiting for her to react. "No? Maybe the men then? I am sure they'd enjoy finding you a place in their quarters" his words invoked panic in her face before she shook her head no. "Hmmm? I guess my room doesn't sound so bad?" she looked defeated and nodded once before looking at the floor. Without being able to bend she didn't have a chance of protecting herself. She would rather stay in a room with only one enemy than take the chances of many.

Zuko slid the door open and ushered her inside. The room was sparsely furnished with a small tea table, lamps, cushions, writing utensils, a chest of his belongings, and a single bed beneath the Fire Nation flag. Her eyes roamed the room looking for a place for her to sleep. _Probably will be the corner by his bed_ she thought irritably. She began to tremble again as they stood there, the cold seeped back into her stiff and tired muscles. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand.

Zuko ran his hand over the back of his neck clearly realizing he hadn't thought this completely through. He felt a shiver run through her arm and realized she was still in that wet dress. He turned and locked the door quickly before turning back and ordering her to get out of the wet clothes. The look of shock on her face said it all and he could tell she wasn't going to listen. "I said you need to get out of those damn clothes and put on something dry! Don't make me tell you again!" he barked as a flicker of fire leapt into his eyes.

"It's not like I can even if I wanted to" Katara snapped as she held up her shackled hands, her deep blue eyes shooting daggers at him. He thought for only a fraction of a second about removing her cuffs, knowing it wasn't an option, not tonight anyways. He reached into his boot and pulled out a knife causing Katara to gasp and back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you peasant, but those shackles aren't coming off even though your clothes need to." He approached her and she turned to flee, but before she could move he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hold still" he snarled as she wriggled against him attempting to break free.

"No, please…please don't" she begged.

"I'm trying to help you!" he bellowed "or would you rather get sick from being wet and cold." She surged forward one last time and attempted to run but forgot about the chains connecting her feet and fell to the floor. Zuko bent down swiftly to pull her up and make sure she's alright. He shook his head and told her in a whisper "I'm just trying to help, please stop struggling and let me warm you to avoid illness."

Tears silently slid down her cheeks and Zuko gently wiped them away "I swear I will not hurt you." She didn't trust him though he sounded sincere, but she stopped struggling and hung her head in defeat. What was the point? She couldn't go anywhere and even if she could make it through the door there would be a dozen or so men to drag her back. Zuko made swift work of slicing through the blue fabric and tossing it to the floor leaving her in her sarashi. A blush spread across her cheeks as Zuko looked her over. He moved to the chest holding his things and pulled out a large dry blanket. Moving back to Katara he quickly unwrapped her sarashi as she stared pointedly at the Fire Nation flag, refusing to see the look on Zuko's face.

He tried not to stare as he worked, but he couldn't help but notice her slim naked figure or her perfectly shaped breasts taught with cold. His mouth dried as he looked upon her natural beauty and the red flush of her cheeks. _She's mine_ he thought _I could do whatever I please. No! That's wrong. She's a peasant and she needs to want to, too!_ Zuko blinked and grabbed the blanket pulling it tighter around her shoulders, covering her before reaching beneath and removing her bottoms. He tried not to linger as he unwrapped and dropped them to the floor. Instead he looked at her face, trying to read her mind.

Katara continued to stare at the flag, pretending this wasn't the most humiliating situation she'd been in and that Zuko wasn't undressing her. She tried with all her might not to whimper as his hands methodically removed her clothing. For health or not this was embarrassing. No one had seen her naked since she was a child. No one had been this close. Oh, she had kissed a few guys but never had she felt heat like this, as his hands brushed her skin. She figured it was due to the cold and lack of food and water.

As Zuko tightened the blanket around her shoulders he handed the center folds to her "Hold this while I get ready" he said quietly. She looked at him quizzically _Ready for what?!_ Panic began as she watched him remove his outer garments, leaving on only his pants. She froze wondering what he was planning. He turned and walked past her, opening the door before yelling for a guard to bring them food and tea in about an hour.

Shutting the door again he locked it and moved up behind Katara. He knelt down and disconnected the chain from her feet and hands causing her to stiffen. "There's no need for this now" he said while removing the shackles around her ankles. "If you run you'll be lucky to make it to the stairs before they catch you. And believe me, they will catch you. Upon doing so I will have you chained in the lower cell only in your sarashi for three days for all the men to see. Do you understand me?" Katara gulped as she stared into his golden eyes and nodded.

Zuko left her hands clasped because he was not going to risk her attacking him or any other member of this ship. Not until she realized she was his, not until she agreed to his terms. "Get into bed. I'll help with the blanket...no…not like that" he said as she tried to lay down with her back to him "Turn over I need to warm you. I...I'm not planning on doing anything else." He tried to sound calm as she did as she was told, all while tightly grasping the edges of the blanket.

Zuko grabbed a second blanket and laid down in front of her covering them both as she tried not to shiver from the cold dampness of her skin. He reached out and pulled her close to his chest, rubbing her arms to create friction and warmth. Katara attempted to pull away but he was too strong as he held her near. She could feel the warm heat spreading through her and without much thought snuggled closer to his chest. Zuko could feel her icy skin as she pressed her cheek against him and sighed, the trembling finally began to subside.

After a few strained moments he could hear her breathing steady as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He knew he could pull away, knew her body was warm now, knew there was no reason to lay here holding her so close. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to hold her close and run his hands over her body. He too was exhausted but couldn't sleep, the guilt of the catacombs washed over him and his heart clinched as he pulled her tighter to him. She will understand someday he knew that; he needed his honor and his throne. He had no choice but to join Azula, no choice to attack Katara, even though she had been the first person to trust him...or even touch him in a long while.

After a little while Zuko heard a soft knock on the door and gently untangled himself from Kataras' arms. Reaching the door, he cracked it open to reveal a soldier holding a tray of tea and food. "Your highness" he said as he bowed holding out the tray "the dinner you requested." Zuko slid open the door to usher him inside.

"Place it on the table and leave. Quietly" Zuko said in a low commanding voice. The man immediately entered and placed the tray down gently before turning and heading to the door. He stopped in front of the prince and bowed once more.

"If you find you need anything else please let me know your highness. It is an honor to serve you once again." Zuko nodded at him and watched him leave the room attempting to quietly slide close the door. As he crossed the short distance to throw the lock, pleased that the young soldier listened to his orders, another knock rapped loudly on the other side. Zuko growled wondering _Who now!_ He exhaled to control his temper and slid the door open revealing Commander Chan.

"Good evening Prince Zuko" Chan said as he bowed.

"Good evening commander. How can I assist you?" As Zuko spoke Chan's eyes fell onto the shredded blue dress before roaming the room taking in the dinner tray, the pile of shackles and chains, and finally zeroing in on Katara's half covered form asleep and sprawled across the bed. Her long dark hair spread across her chest, covering what was now _his_ , while her shackled wrists lay bound in front of her.

"I see you have already begun to enjoy yourself" Chan said with a half-smile which morphed into concern "Your highness I don't mean to overstep my bounds but...but do you think it wise to have unshackled her?" His eyes shifted to Zuko's face seeing the prince had raised an eyebrow. "I mean no disrespect sir...I...I...my only concern is for your safety...not that you can't defend yourself your highness." Zuko's silence seemed to panic Chan, giving him a moments satisfaction before he raised his hand gesturing to Katara's sleeping body.

"They were in the way for what I had planned" Zuko replied simply leaving the commander to draw his own conclusion. Chan's momentary panic dissolved into an understanding grin.

"Of course, Prince Zuko. I apologize for inquiring it wasn't my business."

"No. It wasn't." he replied coolly "What did you come here for Chan?"

"Oh, yes sir. I have a message from Princess Azula she would like you to join her for a private lunch tomorrow afternoon...and she also wanted me to tell you that we will be heading straight to the capital via the fastest route and making as few ports as possible."

"Of course, I will accept her invitation." His eyes unwillingly moved to Katara wondering what he should do with her? Leave her here, _No, she'll run at the first opportunity_ , this gave him an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach he wasn't ready to lose her again not after finally having her, especially this close. He looked back at Chan "Send a man here tomorrow before lunch and have him escort the girl back to the lower cells until I return from lunch with Azula. We don't need her attempting to escape while no one is here to watch over her."

"Yes, your highness, I'll have them here before you leave" Chan expressed as he bowed low heading to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. Seeing as her clothes have become useless" he gestured at the rags as with a twisted grin "she will need something else to dress in."

"I will see what we have on board and if we have nothing I'll send someone into town at the next port….is there anything specific you want for her?" Chan asked cautiously.

"Something fitting of her station, I would think that of a servant." Zuko quipped as Chan nodded and backed out of the room. Zuko moved swiftly to the door sliding the lock into place before someone else could disturb them. Turning he stopped short taking in Katara's slender body, half covered as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He was captured by her beauty and for a moment he regretted having her here. But he knew what would happen if Azula had her way with the young waterbender, or worse his father. This was for the best, he wouldn't hurt her...unless she hurt him...or tried to run...or embarrassed him in public...but still not as badly as the others would and certainly not for entertainment. They needed to talk and he needed her to understand her new role...or else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko crossed to the bed kneeling down to gently shake her shoulder. Katara began to stir, her eyes slowly opened, pulling her from her dreamless sleep. As they focused on Zuko she jerked backward nearly slamming into the wall. Her heart hammered in her chest as she snatched at the blanket attempting to cover herself.

Zuko frowned as his golden eyes settled on her face once more "I was only waking you because dinner is here and I figured you were hungry. When did you last eat?" Katara blinked at him turning her head to look at the table then back to him. Breathing deep and nibbling her lower lip as she tried to think of how to ask for her clothes without losing her temper.

"Ummm...thanks…I guess. If you don't mind I would like to put my sarashi back on" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"No."

"What do you mean no" she snapped her temper rising. This isn't where she belonged and she had a right to her damn clothes! How dare he strip her and think of her as his property, she didn't belong to anyone. She's a chief's daughter not a damn concubine. Her blue eyes burned with rage as she glared at Zuko.

"Let's get something straight" Zuko began as he rose to tower over her "You do not have any power here. You belong to me and therefore I decide what you will and will not wear." He stepped closer speaking in a low menacing voice "So no, you will not be putting your wet sarashi on. You will come sit at the table and eat. I don't care if you stay wrapped in the blanket but you will join me." Resuming his initial tone he stated "Now answer my question…when did you last eat?!" Katara looked as if he had slapped her. Her mouth opened and closed as if she were trying to think of what to say. She was quiet so long that he thought she was ignoring him on purpose.

"Before the crystal catacombs" she whispered as she looked away from his piercing eyes.

"That was nearly two days ago!" he said alarmed "Didn't you eat after that? Didn't they feed you in your cell?" She shook her head before snapping up in anger.

"I was a bit too preoccupied with trying to escape you and your twisted sister to consider food. During which I fell into the water, was pulled out before nearly drowning, and passed out after they revived me. So, no ZUKO I did not EAT!" her cheeks were flushed and he could tell she was furious with him. He contemplated pulling her into his arms but new she would try to push him away. She was so strong and full of spirit. He knew he should have reprimanded her for yelling at him but he let it slide due to her hunger.

"Then let's eat" he said calmly reaching out and offering to take her hand. Her eyes narrowed at his outstretched hand and she turned refusing his offer. He shook his head and moved to the table _Fine help yourself_ he thought as he settled on his cushion with his back to the door. He began lifting the lids off their dinner letting the enticing smells curl up and spread throughout the room. Katara attempted to look anywhere but at the tray of food, willing her stomach to stop tightening in pain. An audible growl came from the pit of her stomach and she blushed crimson glaring at the floor. "There's no point in starving yourself" Zuko said pointedly.

She sighed heavily sliding her legs around to stand while awkwardly holding onto her blanket. She slowly made her way to the cushion across from Zuko, shifting her hands in attempt to sit without losing the blanket. It was a difficult task which she barely managed and one which Zuko seemed to take pleasure in watching. Pursing her lips, she sat roughly down and adjusted the blanket. Her primary concern was concealing herself from those piercing golden eyes.

Peering up at him she saw he was handing her a cup of tea, "It's jasmine, I've had better but it should help sooth your throat." Tentatively she reached for the cup and sipped. The hot liquid burned slightly as it went down but indeed helped quench her thirst. She looked down and frowned. "What's wrong now" Zuko asked exasperated.

"I was wondering how I am supposed to eat with these on? Are you expecting me to lap it up like a dog?" she growled. Zuko hadn't thought about this and guessed now was better than ever to talk.

"I take it you want me to remove them?" he said quirking an eyebrow.

"No, not at all your lordship I'd much prefer sticking my face in the bowl like the lowly captive I am" she said sarcastically. He glared at her and set his jaw, his temper was rising as his blood boiled beneath his skin.

"Well by all means help yourself" he gestured to the dishes causing her mouth to drop open. He waited for her to move, to speak, to just do something. She exhaled, attempted to cross her arms and in failing to do so thrust them into her lap and glowered at the floor. "If you'd like me to take those off you might want to change your attitude and listen up. Whether you like it or not you belong to me" her glare snapped to his face as she pursed her lips in anger "you are my captive and with that there comes a few rules" he paused waiting for her to speak and when she said nothing continued on. "If you don't like the term captive or slave by all means consider yourself my servant or attendant. I really could care less but it all comes to the same thing" he leaned across the table "you have to do as I tell you or pay the penalty." He let his words sink in before continuing, watching her shoulders tense with each word he spoke.

"Rule one do what I tell you when I tell you to do it… _especially_ when we are in public. I do not like to be challenged or embarrassed. Rule two you will no longer waterbend unless asked to. Meaning you will not use it against me or anyone else unless I give you instruction. Rule three no running" he drew in a short breath before continuing "even if you made it past me there are soldiers everywhere, all of which will not hesitate to obtain you and return you to me." He let the threat hang in the air as she absorbed what he said.

"What if I don't want to stay with you? I think I'd rather be in prison than your slave."

"Really? You don't think I'm the best option?" he bellowed "I guess you're right you would be better off as a ships captive, damned to serve the needs of a hundred men" her face blanched "or how about being Azula's captive? Hmmm? You think that would be better? Is that before or after she hands you to my father who is known for his cruelty of women? Tell me Katara which would you prefer?" the fear reflecting in her eyes answered the question. She didn't want any of the options but of all of them he knew she would choose him. He tried again to calm himself "I am trying to show you a little compassion and to save you from a worse fate. Can't you see that? Damnit answer me!"

"What if I refuse your rules" she asked as she leveled her gaze with his.

His lips thinned and his eyes narrowed "Then your punishments will be severe. Least of which will be me sending out my fiercest warriors to hunt your beloved Avatar" her eyes grew round. "What? Did you think I didn't notice your spirit water missing? You think I wouldn't have put it together? You healed him before falling off the bison's back. I bet it worked but he was too weak to save you. That's why you're here because he was too weak!" his words were like acid but Katara couldn't hide her fear. Of course, he knew it was missing, he knew what it could do, and had put it all together.

Trying to keep her voice steady she asked in a near whisper "What if I agree to follow the rules?" Zuko's eyes widened for a moment as he sat back, shocked by her question.

"If you agree then I will stop hunting Aang and I won't breathe a word of his survival." He waited for her to answer while holding his breath. He knew he didn't have to promise her anything, he didn't have to give her anything, do anything, or even say anything. But he wanted her to stay with him, he wasn't sure why but he wanted her.

Katara's shoulders slumped forward and her head bowed as she accepted her position "Okay then Zuko, you have a deal. I will stay and follow your rules" she looked up at him with anguish in her eyes "and to you Aang will remain dead." Though she spoke the words he wanted, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the way the fight seemed to seep out of her.

A long moment passed before Zuko moved around the table to her. She instinctively pulled away as he reached for her, grasping her hands. "Don't make me regret this" he spoke quietly as he removed the shackles for her wrists. Katara stayed quiet and began to rub where the shackles had bit into her hands, roughly rubbing against her skin.

Zuko stood and rummaged in his belongings before pulling out a small box. Upon returning he knelt and opened it revealing a thick white paste. He saw the apprehension in her eyes "It's a salve that'll help heal your raw skin and sooth the pain" he said his voice deep as he tenderly massaged it into her wrists.

Katara sat staring at him unsure of how to react, her pulse quickened as he rubbed the salve around her wrists before moving to her ankles. This simple act of kindness confused her much as it did in the cavern. If he had allowed her to, she could have healed them faster...but he probably wouldn't consider it. He probably thought she'd use her bending against him. He had finished her ankles and was checking her wrists flipping them over in his hands making sure they were well lathered.

She stared at him; taking in the way his dark brown hair fell around his face, noticing the various discoloration of the scar that covered his left eye, before her eyes drifted down to his golden ones which seemed solely focused on their task. She blinked down at her wrists and then back to his face where she found him staring intently at her. A lump formed in her throat fearful of what he would do. A tingle ran down her spine as she recalled her state of undress. She leaned away from him as she said "Thank you, they feel much better." Zuko nodded his head and moved back to the other side of the table to begin eating once more.

As they ate, silence pressed in around Katara. She wasn't used to not talking, wasn't sure if she should. What would she say? What would they talk about? Should she speak? Was that a forbidden thing to do? She wasn't sure what was acceptable and what wasn't. Did she need to wait until he spoke to her?

She chewed her bottom lip as she set the empty bowl on the tray. She could do this, sit and be quiet. Wait them out, wait them all out until Aang came for her. He wouldn't leave her here and neither would Sokka. Though in a way Sokka had left her. She felt pain in her heart as she recalled he had been steering Appa, he kept going and hadn't noticed she fell out…worst of all he didn't come back.

Zuko sensed something was wrong by the way Katara sat so quietly. She had finished her food but sat there silently holding her tea and lost somewhere in her own thoughts. What was she thinking? Did she realize there was no way out? That this was her new life? He didn't know how to comfort her. He couldn't let her go, he didn't _want_ to let her go; there was just something about her that captivated him. Clearing his throat and pulling her back to the present he spoke "I know this isn't what you want to hear but I have a meeting with Azula tomorrow afternoon" he coughed "umm...alone. You won't be allowed to accompany me. You aren't allowed to be left alone so a guard will come to take you down to the lower cell while I am busy" she had stilled looking down and then over at her clothes her face flushing.

"Zuko…sir…highn…" she started.

"Zuko is fine in private Katara" he said softly "but Prince Zuko or Your Highness would be appropriate in front of others."

"Zuko…." she said with a slight edge to her voice "seeing as you refuse to allow me to dress myself while in your presence, I wonder if you plan on letting me do so before being put on display behind bars for all the men on this ship to see?"

"Yes, obviously you are to be dressed properly when leaving this room" he growled. "I have ordered the commander to find you something more appropriate…...for you _new_ station" he hesitated as she sucked in a breath "it should be here first thing and your sarashi should be dry by then as well. I'll expect you to be ready before I need to leave for lunch." They sat in silence as she gripped her cup. "Oh….and…well before I forget" he paused rubbing the back of his neck not sure how to tell her, knowing that he must. If he didn't tell her they would. _She's probably going to lose it_ he thought. "Well as I said I spoke with the commander earlier and well he was here…while you were….well while you were sleeping." He wasn't sure if he needed to continue but she stared at him in confusion "Well he saw that you weren't dressed and inquired about you not wearing your ankle shackles" her eyes grew wide understanding dawning as she sucked in a breath.

"What did you tell him?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I told him they were in my way."

"You what?!" she shouted jumping to her feet forgetting the blanket wrapped around her, realizing it too late as the blanket pooled at her feet. Gasping and stooping quickly she yanked the blanket back into place, her face having turned crimson. Looking at Zuko she saw his mouth had gone slack and his eyes a little wide as he stared at her now covered breasts. Taking a deep breathe she rallied.

"Are you telling me he thinks…he thinks…he thinks you and...and I...that we?" her anger was nearly out of control and she had to work hard not to water whip the damn grin off his face. "How could you? Why? We...we didn't! I would never! Now they probably think I'm...I'm..I'm some kinda…" her voice trailed off as Zuko stood clenching his fists having had enough, the grin disappearing from his face.

"What would you have preferred I tell him? Hmmm…?" his voice was angry and authoritative. "Want me to tell them I am nice and that I simply held you to warm your body and keep you from freezing to death? What do you think they would start to say then? What do you think they would spread through my kingdom?" he stepped closer to her "You don't think my father wouldn't take you from me claiming I was unable to train you properly? Is that what you want? You want him to take you and do as he pleases? Hmmm? Answer the question Katara!" he roared.

"NO! That's not what I want! But I don't want them thinking I just rolled over and did what you wanted!" she shouted.

"Well it's done! They think I have bedded you and will continue to think so….so help me you better not tell them otherwise!" he had moved around the table and stood within inches of her face. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as he struggled to keep control. His voice lowered "I could take you anytime I wanted" her nostrils flared and her cheeks flushed "but I'd rather have a woman who begged me to take her" he closed the small gap between them. Katara straightened her spine refusing to cower beneath his glare "A woman who wanted to pleasure me as much as I her. Where we're left shaking and exhausted after our bodies collide." Both of them were breathing hard, the tension surrounding them was palpable. Katara refused to break eye contact with Zuko, refused to show him any weakness. "Do I need to be worried about you saying otherwise? Do I _need_ to make true on my word?" The color drained from her face.

"No Zuko" her shoulders sagged as she turned to climb into bed "I won't tell them and..." she looked up meeting his eyes with loathing "I will never beg you to take me." Turning she laid down with her back to him.

Zuko stood frozen knowing he heard her but having a difficult time accepting it. She didn't want him. She hated him…hated him with every fiber of her being. He couldn't blame her she wasn't here by choice. She had no reason to care about him or to trust him. Fine, she can hate him...but someday she will know this could have been a lot worse...someday she may forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He could feel the sun rising and slowly awoke. Before opening his eyes, he stretched out his hand reaching for Katara's slender body…but all he felt were cool sheets. Snapping his eyes open he sat up straight finding her side of the bed empty. He whirled around fearful she had run in the night but came up short seeing her sitting on a cushion wrapped in her sarashi and holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Morning Zuko…this arrived only a few minutes ago" gesturing to the breakfast tray. "I didn't think I'd be _permitted_ to eat without you so I only poured a cup of tea while waiting for you to wake. I hope _that's_ alright." He didn't particularly like the way she emphasized permitted but he let it go for now…let her think she had to ask. He rose and stretched before taking his seat across from Katara as she busied herself removing the lids and pouring him a cup of tea.

"Thank you" he said taking the cup from her. She looked well rested and, though she still had a slight attitude, less aggressive. He glanced over her body, "I see you have decided to put your sarashi back on…was it dry?" her lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes, it was dry and I thought I should be as decent as possible before anyone knocked at the door...as they so happened to do shortly after I'd finished." she quipped.

"They know to leave it outside if no one answers" he retorted. She looked down at the table not sure what to say.

They continued eating until a knock came to the door. Zuko held up his hand for her to stay as he answered the door to the commander who bowed "Good morning your highness I have the clothing you requested." He held out an open box "It's all we could find on the ship sir. We found them in some merchant boxes. If they aren't what you are looking for we can acquire something at the next port."

"Thank you, Commander Chan" he took the box and closed the door. "It looks like you will have more to wear after all." Striding to his bed he dumped the contents of the box, revealing various articles of women's clothing in shades of red and black. Rifling through the clothes he pulled out a long crimson red skirt and matching sleeveless top before thrusting them into Katara's hands. "Put these on...they'll do for now."

Katara stared at the clothes in her hands and after a brief moment of hesitation put them on without further argument. The red skirt hugged her waist before cascading down, nearly reaching her ankles. Along each side was a split reaching just above her knees, giving her room to walk and sit comfortably. The matching sleeveless shirt was simple as it wrapped around her chest and covered her midriff.

Zuko could tell she was pleased to be dressed again, though she tried to hide it. She just couldn't keep from running her hands over the outfit seemingly stunned at how well it fit her. He enjoyed how well the red contrasted with her exquisite mocha body and how the silk seemed to accentuate her natural curves. Finding himself distracted he told her "That's enough" as he fought the urge to run his hands over her body. "This room needs cleaned before long and I have scrolls to go over before meeting Azula for lunch." Breathing deeply, he turned and began to pull several scrolls from a drawer.

The rest of the morning passed with Katara clearing the small table, putting the clothes away, making the bed, and picking up his various possessions from the floor. Zuko sat and poured over maps and scrolls before yet another knock came to the door. It was the guard here to take Katara down to the cells leaving Zuko free for a few hours.

Clad once again in the wretched irons Katara was led away down to the belly of the ship. The soldier slid back the bars and ushered her inside before slamming the door shut...never once did he utter a word. She stood just inside for a few moments allowing her eyes to adjust to the near darkness. The cell wasn't very large she noticed, looking around realizing there was nothing but the cold metal ground for her to sit upon and a bucket in the far corner which emanated a foul odor. Wrinkling her nose, she decided to sit as far away from the bucket as possible. She made her way to the side closest to the adjoining cell before sliding down to rest.

Her thoughts had begun to wonder if she would ever be able to escape this hell when a familiar voice came through the shadows "Why hello miss Katara, I hadn't been expecting to see you again. How did you find yourself here?"

"General Iroh? Is that you?" Katara asked as she turned and found his withered body bound in chains...he looked like they were barely feeding him.

"Yes, my dear. How did you get here? Last time I saw you I thought I told you to go and get as far away as possible." She bowed her head, how could she forget, he had sacrificed himself to fend off Azula and Zuko allowing her and Aang to escape. Guilt began to wash over her, thinking of how she had failed before he continued "I hope the Avatar is not here as well..."

"No, it's just me general. It's a long story but I am here alone."

"A long story? Well I seem to have some extra time on my hands so if you are willing I'd love to hear it." Katara smiled at the old man and without hesitation began to tell him nearly everything that had happened since she'd last seen him...leaving out only a few details such as healing Aang and not actually sleeping with Zuko…she had made a deal after all.

Time seemed to be slipping away as she talked and Iroh listened. It was a comfort to have someone to share with...someone who was in the same place as her. Upon bringing the story full circle on why she was there sitting near him he smiled. "It seems my nephew...lost though he may be...has taken kindly to you." Katara frowned "Now, now I know Zuko can be difficult and hot tempered but he has a compassionate soul given the trauma he has lived through. He is lost, I'm sad to say…but I think with time and a little help he can find his way back. I know it's hard to see now but he still has much to learn. Maybe fate has brought you together for a reason."

Katara didn't know what to say, she knew the general to be a kind man and Zuko seemed to be as well...unless he lost his temper. Before she could speak a rough looking guard came down the stairs...momentarily making her think she would be taken back to Zuko. However, he didn't open the door initially, he simply lit the torch within her cell and stood outside the bars leering at her. "Are you here to take me back?" she asked in a shaky voice. There was something about him that made her hair stand up on the back of her neck as his face split into a sadistic smile.

* * *

Zuko watched as the guard lead Katara away bound in chains…he'd have to obtain more salve if he were going to save her skin from any permanent damage. He turned and made his way to his sister's room...thankfully on the other end of the ship. Upon arrival Zuko knocked respectfully before entering. "Well it's about time brother, I was afraid our food would be cold before you arrived" she chastised as Zuko looked over the steaming food clearly having just been delivered.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to keep you waiting hopefully it wasn't terribly long" he stated in the politest voice he could muster while concentrating on not rolling his eyes.

"Ah well it should be fine the food here isn't even that great anyways" she prattled "Anyways, Zu Zu how'd you _sleep_?" She asked a little too sweetly. He could sense she was hedging at something.

"I slept well Azula, thank you for asking. Now…"

"Only well Zu Zu? From what I hear you should be feeling fully _relaxed_ " she said smirking as she leaned on the table folding her hands under her chin. "Did you have fun with your little peasant? Maybe take out some of that rage you've been harboring?" Zuko attempted at an impassive face; this was not something he wanted to discuss with his sister.

"Is that why you called me here sister? To hear the tales of my evening? No offense but I don't enjoy sharing with others, especially about such sordid details. Now here I thought you wanted to discuss our travels or what's been happening at home." Azula pouted at being deterred from her initial inquiry but gathered herself immediately.

"I've sent a messenger hawk straight to father describing our time in the catacombs. I informed him of uncle's betrayal and your victory in killing the avatar" she stated.

"You told him I killed him? But...but it was you. You struck him down. Why would you not want credit for that?" Zuko looked perplexed.

"Oh Zu Zu, you honestly think father would let you back if I told him it was me? He will welcome you with open arms and a parade in your honor knowing you killed the avatar. You should be thanking me for giving you the credit! Why are you so shocked? I can be nice you know!"

"I didn't think about it like that, I just thought by proving my allegiance that he would...never mind...thank you Azula" he said quietly though he couldn't help a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. They continued to chat about the changes of the war, plans for Ba Sing Se now that it'd been taken over, and what to expect when they arrived home. An hour had easily passed and Zuko stood to leave. "I should get back, I have things to do before dinner. Thank you for lunch."

"You honestly think I'd believe you have 'things to do' Zu Zu. I know what you want to get back to...that little peasant!" she scoffed "well if you find you have any free time between sessions maybe you could find time to spar with your little sister?"

"Of course, Azula, I'd love to duel you" they smile at each other as he turned to leave.

* * *

"No. No, I wanted to come and see what the prince took from us" Katara's stomach clenched as the man leaned into the bars "Seems a little unfair that he gets to keep a pretty young thing like you all to himself, don'tcha think?" As his face came into view Katara pushed herself as far back as she could. Fear gripped her as she stared; his eyes were small and beady, his nose looked as if it'd been broken more than once, and his teeth were twisted and yellowed. He wasn't a very large man but bigger than her and lean from having worked in the military for years. Though he still stood on the other side of the bars she could smell his foul odor mixed with soot.

"Now now, that is no way to speak to a young lady let alone a servant of the prince" Iroh's angry voice pierced the silence. "You should be ashamed to have dishonored your leader in such a manner." The man sneered when looking over at the general.

"What would a traitor like yourself know of shame. You sit in this cell a shackled and broken old man, a disgrace to this nation...you know nothing of honor."

"Leave the girl be" Iroh stated calmly.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he said before spitting in Iroh's face.

"Don't do that! Leave him alone!" Katara yelled as the guard turned and jerked open the cell door. She tried to back further into the corner as she realized her mistake and attempted to make herself as small as possible. He closed the space between them wrapping his thick hand around her throat pulling her up to her feet, pressing her back against the bars. She gasped for air and, though her hands were shackled, dug her fingers into his arm hoping he would release his hold. Iroh was yelling out for other guards before being kicked roughly in the side by the man attempting to strangle her.

"I was just going to have a look but you're such a pretty thing I think I might have a taste and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut...you too old man or I'll give you a beating to remember me by" spit flew as he spoke and she could hear Iroh gasping in pain trying to catch his breath. "It's not like I'm asking much...just a taste...that's less than what you gave to the prince within minutes of being alone with him from what I hear." She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to look at him. Praying someone would walk by and intervene. He was so close to her now she could smell his rancid breath and feel the heat of it on her face. Her heart pounded in her throat as she clawed at his hand to release her...just so she could breathe... _please please just let me breath_ she thought.

Just as his lips brushed her cheek his hand was ripped from her throat. She coughed and sputtered as she fell to her knees unsure of what had happened. "How dare you touch what's mine!" she heard Zuko roar. Looking up she saw him pinning the man against the other side of the cell bars, his face contorted in rage. "You think you can come in here and lay hands on my property! Hmm?! Touch what's mine? _Taste_ what's mine?" she had never seen him so angry and for once she was glad of his temper.

"Prince Zuko…prince Zuko" she called out to him in a constricted voice. Zuko's head snapped up upon hearing his name.

"Not now Katara" he said turning to another guard "I want her taken back to my chambers and have a healer check on her. Turning to her once more "Go, I'll be there when I'm done teaching him a lesson."

"Please…" Katara begged "Zu...I mean prince Zuko I think your uncle's hurt!"

"What?" he turned to look at the man curled on the floor in the next cell.

"He tried to stop him from touching me. He told him to leave me alone and yelled for the other guards. This man spit on him and kicked him hard through the bars telling him to shut up or he'd beat him." Zuko's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened causing the other guards to back a few steps away and the man he held to cower.

"How dare you," he said in a low menacing voice "how dare you spit and kick a member of the royal family."

"He's a traitor though, sir" the man's voice trembled.

"Traitor or no he's still a royal and only the Fire Lord can determine his fate! It is not for some lowly piece of trash to decide the punishment. You've gone too far. You've dishonored me and this crew by attempting to force yourself upon my servant and attacking my uncle. You will be whipped raw and placed in a holding cell without food or water for three days. Maybe then you'll have learned to do your job and keep your hands to yourself because no one touches my property without my consent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katara was led back to Zuko's room and ushered in as the soldier turned to guard the door. The healer came in to examine her. Just as he was finishing up Zuko barged into the room demanding to know how badly she was hurt. The healer bowed low and explained that she had a few minor bruises around her throat and was a bit shaken but would make a full recovery in a few days. Zuko thanked him and saw him to the door before locking it and returning to her side. He made quick work of removing her shackles and tossing them into the corner.

Katara sat there trying to keep herself together by taking deep breaths...trying not to think of the way the man's eyes had raked over her body or the smell of his acrid breath. Zuko leaned forward "I am so sorry. If I thought you would be in danger in that cell I never would have sent you there...I swear it!" his eyes were filled with concern as he reached up and cupped her cheek.

Though she tried to hold them back, tears brimmed over and began to slide down her cheeks. Zuko climbed onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she began to sob into his shoulder. He didn't speak, he just stroked her hair and held her close. Rage boiled inside him at the thought of the swine, no one touched what was his... _ever_. He swore to himself not to put her through that again...if she weren't with him she would stay here with a trusted guard at the door barring any visitors until his return.

Sobs racked Katara's body as she held tightly to Zuko's arms. "Please don't send me back there" she said through ragged breaths as she leaned back to look at him with pleading eyes. "I swear I won't run…" he cupped her face and gently stroked the tears away with his thumb as she looked into his pain filled golden eyes "I'll be good and stay in the room...I…I."

"Shhhhh..." it pained him to see her so scared as she tucked her head to his chest. "You don't have to go back. It's alright. You have my word that no one will ever try to touch you again." He tilted her head back to look into her blue eyes "I swear it Katara."

"Thank you, Zuko...thank you" was all she could muster as tears continued to fall and she curled back into him. She wasn't sure how long she stayed in his arms but as the tears dried and her breathing slowed she leaned back. "Zuko?" she whispered.

"Yea Katara…?"

"Is your uncle alright?" he looked at her for a long moment "I mean he tried to help me the best he could..." She looked down while her fingers toyed with the folds of her skirt "I know that man kicked him pretty hard…" her voice trailed off unsure if she was treading on thin ice.

"I checked on him before coming to you" deciding the truth wouldn't hurt anything "he's going to have a nasty bruise but otherwise he's as well as he can be…" _For a traitor_ he thought. Zuko closed his eyes, his jaw tightening, not wanting to think about that right now. It hurt too much…because hadn't he betrayed his uncle after everything...it'd been him Zuko who had imprisoned him. Though if he had just stayed out of the way... _damn him!_

"I hope he gets better, he was very kind while I was there" her voice brought him out of his darker thoughts. "I know it's not my place but do you think you could make sure he gets more food….I...well...it didn't look like they fed him very much, if anything." She blushed and stared at her hands.

"I'll take care of it" Zuko said softly as he pulled her back to him and rested his chin atop her dark hair.

One Week Later:

As the week had progressed Katara had kept her word and followed Zuko's rules...some of which she found completely irritating...but he kept her safe and never mentioned Aang. A routine had begun between them where they would partake in meals together, discuss events happening on the ship, and she would clean and read the books he brought her while he attended meetings and spared with his sister. It wasn't perfect by any means, they often disagreed and would argue over various topics culminating in him storming out or her giving him the silent treatment for hours. But no matter how heated their arguments got, he hadn't hurt her and she felt protected from the rest of the crew.

As Katara laid the table for lunch she heard the door slide open and looked up thinking it was a bit early for Zuko to show. She gasped as he staggered into the room, his right hand clasped over his bleeding shoulder exposing an appalling burn along his side. He turned and shut the door before leaning against the wall barely able to stand. Katara rushed to his left side and wrapped his dangling arm gingerly over her shoulder as she helped him to the bed. Falling hard onto the mattress he rolled onto his back as a painful moan escaped his lips.

"What happened? Who did this to you?! ZUKO!" she exclaimed as he winced in pain and continued holding his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll be alright" he said through gritted teeth "I just...I...I just need to rest and sleep…"

"Zuko have you looked at yourself? Have you seen this burn on your side?" her voice was shrill as she stared at his blackened flesh bordered by angry red boils. "Let me heal you…please? You said I have to have your permission to waterbend…so...so I'm asking Zuko" she said imploringly.

"No! I'll be fine" he croaked out as sweat dripped down his anguished face and blood continued to seep into the sheets. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain and only hesitated for a fraction of a second before bending the water from the pitcher around her hands and reaching for his side.

"You can punish me later" she said simply as she began to work. She couldn't just let him lay there writhing in pain. The healing was slow due to the amount of damage and it took a lot of her energy to try and make it right. As the blackened discoloration and boils began to recede she moved her right hand over his left shoulder to staunch the bleeding and close the gaping wound.

Zuko's breathing began to slow as she continued to work, the pain decreasing dramatically. "Sit up I need to make sure I got everything" she said as she ushered him into a sitting position. He barely noticed the coolness of her touch as he watched her face. Her dark blue eyes seemed to glitter in the light of her healing as she nibbled on her lower lip. He can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel her lips pressed against his...how soft they would be. He could feel his heartbeat race as his breathing came fast and deep.

Katara noticed his shoulder had healed completely as had the minor burn on his arm. She turned and lifted his right arm to see how his side was fairing. Her shoulders relaxed seeing the skin had healed well and only resembled a bad sunburn. She sent the water back to the pitcher as her fingers lingered over the mark...tracing the edges. Her breathing was labored and she knew there was no need to trail her fingers over his torso but she couldn't help notice how lean and muscular he was. Her fingers trailed from the burn mark up and over his chest nearly reaching his shoulder for one last check. His gasp stopped her feather light touches halfway across his chest.

Her deep blue eyes leapt to his face, lingering for just a moment on his lips before finding his golden eyes staring back at her. The room's temperature seemed to climb as he reached out to move a strand of hair from her face before running his finger along her jaw as he slowly leaned forward. She could smell a pleasant mixture of sea water, sweat, fire, and something that was purely Zuko. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she leaned towards him following his lead. Her lips trembled with anticipation while her hand strayed to his bicep, pulling him gently towards her. His breath was warm against her skin; each caress sent tingles down her spine. She closed her eyes, gasping softly as he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

A knock at the door broke the spell and she pulled from his grasp, breathless, her face flushed. Blinking and taking deep breaths she turned quickly away and moved to the table in an attempt to put space between them.

Zuko cursed audibly as she pulled away. The feather brush of their kiss seared into him as his heartbeat pulsed in his ears and he sat frozen in place...knowing the moment had been lost. The knock came again and standing quickly he moved to the door.

Angrily he thrust the door open "What?!" he asked a little more aggressively than necessary. Bowing before him was the ships healer, the one who checked on Katara after she was assaulted last week.

"Your highness I apologize for the disturbance but your sister has asked me to check on you due to the injuries she inflicted during your training session today" he said.

"Ah, yes. Well as you can see your services are not required" Zuko hesitated wondering if he should explain. They all knew she was a waterbender so he decided they wouldn't be surprised "I have had my servant take care of my minor injuries." He emphasized that they were minor because he did not need anyone on this ship thinking he was weak from a few burns. The healer's eyebrows rose in surprise as he clearly looked Zuko over.

"I knew she was a waterbender, but I did not realize she was a skilled healer as well. I apologize for bothering you Prince Zuko" he said before turning and leaving.

Zuko slid the door shut; he stood with his back to Katara, a hand on either side of the door. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly trying to gather himself. The touch of her fingers and soft brush of her lips were etched into his mind causing his heart to race and his groin to tighten with desire. How on Earth was he going to survive sleeping next to her without acting on instinct. He shook his head in attempt to refocus his mind before finally turning back to the little waterbender.

Katara sat on her cushion chewing on her lower lip as Zuko spoke with the healer at the door. What had she done? Had she lost her mind? She had just kissed Zuko…Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation! The man who had chased her all over the world, who had betrayed her, and who had enslaved her. She busied herself with uncovering the dishes and pouring some tea trying not to think about his muscular chest or the tender way he had kissed her. Upon hearing the door shut she stole a glance towards Zuko. His arms are splayed across the door as he seemed to catch his breath. She couldn't help but appreciate his backside and his broad chiseled torso leading down to a narrow waist that dipped beneath his black pants.

Zuko turned abruptly and stopped when he noticed the look upon Katara's face. Quickly averting her gaze, she picked up her tea cup and took a quick sip as her cheeks turned a soft pink. An uncomfortable silence pressed in around them as neither seemed capable of looking at the other. After a few moments Zuko moved to sit across from her, fishing for something...anything to say before Katara broke the silence.

"I've healed nearly all of your burns, except the one on your side. If you'd like I can try again this evening to completely remove it, unless you want to let it finish healing on its own. I would have continued but healing takes a lot of energy and I was just tired…and..."

"Do you always ramble this much when you're nervous?" he said causing her to look up from staring at the table and wringing her hands.

"I'm not nervous...I was just explaining why I didn't finish healing you and why I...why I…" she gulped as her eyes drifted to his lips before darting back to the table. Zuko bit his lip unsure of what to say. He enjoyed watching her squirm but didn't want to scare her or make her think he would force himself upon her. He would never do that to a woman...only the lowly and honorless men of the world would take a woman without consent.

"It's alright Katara" he said gruffly as he reached over the table and gently grasped her chin, tilting her head to look at him. "I won't...deny...having enjoyed your touch, but I'm not going to hurt you...or...or force myself on you" he watched as her eyes widened. He smiled and stated with forced superiority, trying to bring some semblance of normalcy back, "I already told you the only way I'd take you was if you begged." Katara's face flushed as she sat up straight jerking her chin from his hand.

"I think the food is getting cold Zuko" she said, changing the subject, refusing to meet his eyes as she reached for the bowl in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night Zuko laid on his back on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed, listening to Katara toss and turn. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he was becoming increasingly frustrated with her movements but was tentative about breaking the silence they'd been in since dinner. They had been avoiding eye contact and conversation all evening...ever since that damn kiss. With that in mind, his thoughts drifted to her laying so close to him in nothing but her sarashi. Even with his eyes shut he could see the way it hugged her body, accentuating all the right places. Damn! Why couldn't she just sleep and leave him be!

Again, she jostled the bed as she turned, seemingly uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore, "Damnit Katara will you just lay still!? It's late and I can't sleep with you tossing and turning every other minute!"

"I'm sorry! I'm restless" she retorted before turning onto her side and propping her head up on her elbow "I think it's the moon….it must be full or nearly full because that's the only time it calls to me and I can't sleep."

"Calls to you?" Zuko huffed, thinking _great exactly what I need three days without sleep!_

"Well I can't be sure, it's not like I've left this room in over a week but as you well know you rise with the sun and I with the moon...so I can't help it!" she said exasperatedly. Zuko grumbled as he shifted and jumped from the bed.

"Get up and get dressed...now" he barked while flicking his wrist to light one of the candles.

"What? Why?" she asked as she moved off the bed.

"Because I can't take much more of this! We are going outside so you can bask in the moonlight and release some of this...this energy before I lose my mind from lack of sleep." Katara stood momentarily still, noticing how frustrated he looked, before snapping to and beginning to dress. Throughout most of the evening she had avoided looking at Zuko, but as she dressed she couldn't help staring as he pulled on a tunic over his sculpted chest. Glancing up at her he asked rather impatiently "Are you ready? I'd really like to get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Yes, I'm ready" she said with enthusiasm, clearly giddy about getting out of the room. Zuko tried not to smile as he shook his head and walked to the door. This would just take a few minutes and then he could rest! _Damn waterbender!_

"We need to keep quiet in the hall. There are night guards, but the majority of people are sleeping...and I don't think they would take too kindly to me letting you roam around, let alone wake them in the middle of the night." Katara tried not to roll her eyes at the last part but agreed to keep quiet as they made their way out the door and down the hall. The lamps were dimmed, making it difficult to see; an image of the last time she was in near darkness outside of their room sprang to mind and she sped up to grasp Zuko's hand.

He paused for a moment when her slender fingers found his, unnerved at how her simple touch seemed to soothe him. Pressing forward he guided her up the final staircase and out a door near the back of the ship. Zuko held a hand up for her to stay in the doorway until he spoke to the watchman. He knew there would only be one guard down here and that there would be plenty of privacy for her to enjoy the moon.

Upon finding the guard he explained he wanted some time alone and that he should return in an hour or two after leaving. After the guard bowed and left, Zuko turned and gestured that the coast was clear.

Katara stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the warm spring night air. The gentle breeze that was blowing kissed her skin as she moved into the moonlight opening her arms. A broad smile spread across her face as she soaked in the light, feeling the power of the ocean around her flow through her veins. On instinct she began to call the water to her, wanting to reveal in her element.

Recalling where she was she stopped, allowing the water to fall and hugged her waist. "I'm sorry Zuko...I didn't mean to...I swear...I..." she was afraid she'd angered him by bending the water without permission...it frustrated her that she had to ask but she was afraid of being sent back to the cells below for breaking the rules.

"It's alright Katara. Go ahead and enjoy yourself….as long as you don't attack me" he said trying to hide his smile. Her eyes widened and she smiled before calling the water back to her.

"Thank you Zuko" she whispered. She contemplated only for a moment in attacking him but looking out into the night she could see there wasn't anywhere to go, as they were surrounded by the ocean. Instead she decided to be happy that Zuko was being kind for a change.

Zuko leaned against the wall as he watched her blossom under the moon. He couldn't help but share her enthusiasm as she spun under the rings of water she had produced. He watched as they snaked over her body and shot upwards, before scattering into a million droplets and falling onto her upturned face. She laughed and played in a way that Zuko could never remember doing himself.

He found her absolutely stunning; standing in her Fire Nation outfit, her long dark hair loose and falling in waves down her back, playing with water as the moonlight danced across her damp skin. Her eyes were luminous as she laughed and twirled, again sending up streams of water and having them burst like fireworks above her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her enthralling figure.

Katara was so immersed in her element, she'd completely forgot Zuko was there. That was until he yelped from the last shower she had sent up. Turning quickly, she saw Zuko standing in front of the doorway shaking the water from his hair. "Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry. I guess I got carried away" she said through laughter as he wiped the water from his grim face.

"You would find this funny...now I'm going to have to change clothes before climbing back in bed" he said as he shook his head once more.

"Come here, I can take care of that" she said trying to keep her composure. She watched as he tentatively stepped toward her, clearly worried she might push him overboard. As he stepped into the moonlight she gave him a reassuring smile before reaching up and cupping his face, ignoring the low gasp he issued. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on gently bending the water away from his body, letting the droplets hang suspended in the air around them. As she opened her eyes, her breath caught upon seeing Zuko bathed in moonlight. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed as he leaned his chiseled jaw into her hand.

Katara couldn't explain the rush of affection she felt for the prince. He looked so peaceful and kind...not to mention he had saved her from his vicious sister, freezing to death, and nearly being...well she didn't want to let her mind go there. She smiled as she took in his shaggy dark hair gently moving in the breeze, the nervous tension in his jaw, and his tender half-smile as her thumb gently stroked his cheek.

Standing there among the water and the moon, her heart raced as she stood are her toes and pressed her lips against his. She could feel his body stiffen in shock for the briefest moment before one of his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her tight against him, while his other hand snaked through her hair. Heat radiated from his body as his lips moved desperately against hers. She could taste the faintest hint of jasmine on his lips as she gripped his shirt in her hands. Slowly he deepened the kiss, causing Katara to moan with pleasure and wrap her arms around him.

Every muscle in Zuko's body was responding to Katara's…the feel of her lips and the way her curvaceous figure formed against him. Wanting to feel more of her he slowly slid his hand down her back. He moaned as his hand grasped her tight rear, swiftly he picked her up and backed her against the wall.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, refusing to break their kiss. As Zuko pushed her against the wall he ground his hips against her center core eliciting another moan from her. Pulling away, her chest heaved with labored breathing. She tilted her head to look deep into Zuko's honey golden eyes and found it thrilling to see such primal hunger gazing back at her.

His breath was ragged as he kissed her lips once more before trailing a line of kisses to her ear. "Agni Katara! You feel so good" he whispered as he nipped her ear and ground into her some more. Her bottom lip quivered as the warmth of his breath and tenderness of his words sent shivers down her spine.

Tilting her head up she closed her eyes as Zuko kissed his way down her neck to the top of her bound cleavage. Her mind whirled as her breasts strained against her top and her fingers laced through his hair. She bit her lower lip in attempt to smother another moan as he gently ran his tongue over the top of her breasts. "Zuko" she gasped as his hand slowly snaked its way under her top, slipping beneath her bindings, and finding a taut nipple.

They were so engrossed in each other's touch they never heard the approaching footsteps as Commander Chan rounded the corner. Spotting the two locked in a passionate embrace he averted his eyes before coughing politely to make them aware of his presence.

Zuko and Katara stiffened and stilled when they heard the cough come from their right. Turning her head, she saw the commander staring at the ground and instantly felt her cheeks redden as she quickly untangled her legs and moved to stand behind Zuko. He clasped her hand is his, holding it behind his back as he faced the commander. "Good evening Prince Zuko, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just making my rounds and happened to hear a noise..." he began.

"No, commander it's alright we were just about to go in anyways"

"I completely understand your highness the night is beautiful, but I would hate for other prying eyes to find you and your...uh...young lady" he said kindly.

"Thank you, Commander for…for your discretion." Zuko nodded to Chan before turning and sprinting down the stairwell heading straight to their room; practically dragging Katara behind him.

Katara skidded to a halt behind Zuko as they slid into the room. He turned and slid the door shut behind her before leaning against the door to catch his breath. Without warning a giggle burst from Katara before she doubled over in laughter clutching her stomach. "Did you see his face? He wouldn't even look at you! I think he was afraid you might burn him on the spot for interrupting us..." she said through a fit of laughter. Zuko stared at her incredulously.

"Do you not realize what just happened?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes "We were caught by the commander of this ship! You better be glad it was only him because if my reputation is damaged by this...this...whatever this was. So, help me you'll regret it!" Though he hadn't screamed or yelled Katara could feel a ringing in her ears as her mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

Clenching her jaw tightly she wasn't sure how to react. Just moments before she had been so close to him, the feel of his body burned against hers as he had kissed her passionately. Now the angry prince was back and clearly humiliated at being caught in such a compromising position…with her...he was embarrassed of her. Her face flushed, _No, he hadn't cared to let them think they were sleeping together_ she thought… _he cared that he was caught having lost control._

Her face burned red and pain prickled in her eyes as she looked at the floor willing the tears not to spill over. She bit her lip as he droned on about his honor and how he would never live it down if his sister found out…anger and shame boiled under her skin. After several minutes she couldn't take it anymore, "You know what Zuko?" she said in a shrill voice "Don't worry no one will ever catch us like that again! I'm not sure how I could possibly have allowed myself to forget how cruel you are and get so carried away over a small kiss.

You think you're the only one embarrassed?" She stepped forward looking menacing as she lowered her voice "I can't believe I kissed you...and...and lost control with you…a fire bender! I guess it shows just how lonely I was to think you had changed…it's the catacombs all over again!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry I fell for it again... _your highness_ " she said with a sneer and a bow before turning and stalking to bed.

Zuko stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. Not ten minutes ago he had been ready to remove her bindings and have her against the wall. Now _she_ was angry with him! And for what? For not wanting to showcase his lack of control when he was with her? For not wanting to give the crew a good show? He was frustrated beyond belief...he wasn't sure if he wanted to grab her and kiss her or strangle her! "What do you mean it won't happen again? You act like I started this?" steam curled from his nostrils.

"I mean what I said" she stated, refusing to look at him "don't _ever_ touch me again." Zuko started to step towards her but watched as her body stiffened in anticipation of him. He stopped and let out a frustrated growl before turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Zuko could barely contain his frustration at her as he strode about the ship. Before long he found himself outside of his uncle's cell. His uncle sat quietly in the corner pretending to sleep, he could tell by the uneven breathing and the way his mouth was pressed into a hard line. "Uncle" he said through a frustrated breath as he waited for a response. "I know you aren't sleeping."

Iroh took a deep breath and looked up at his nephew for a fleeting moment before diverting his gaze. "Uncle, please, I don't know what to do. I think I messed up and there is no one else to talk to." Zuko watched as his uncle let out a huff of air and glared at the ground. Zuko sighed in frustration as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well fine I'll tell you what happened and if you find you have any wisdom...well...I'd be grateful to hear it." he said before diving into what had transpired with him and Katara up on deck. "...and now she wants nothing to do with me! All I tried to do was explain that we couldn't lose our heads again...and she...well she said she'd never want me again" his face fell into anguish as he looked to his uncle for help. "Uncle! Please tell me what I did wrong! I don't understand!" he pleaded.

Iroh didn't move, he continued to stare at the floor as Zuko buried his face in his hands. "I'm not sure why I even came down here. You obviously don't care" he stated irritably as he stood to leave.

"You have embarrassed the girl Prince Zuko" Iroh stated causing Zuko to pause, his hand closed on the railing.

"What? How?" he asked.

"You only thought of yourself. You never thought how what you would say would make her feel. Katara has a kind soul and has now placed her trust in you twice" he paused "and twice you have made her regret the choice to open up to you. You speak of deserving honor and compassion yet you forget to show such things. Until you learn to consider the feelings of those around you, no matter how insignificant they seem, you will always find yourself frustrated and confused." Iroh completely turned his back on his nephew now leaving him to ponder what he said.

"Thank you, uncle" Zuko said after a few silent moments before heading back to his room.

As he reached the door he could hear the sound of muffled crying. He closed his eyes knowing it was his fault…his uncle was right he hadn't considered what he said as he got angry for being caught. He had chastised and blamed her for everything when he was just as much to blame.

Quietly he slid the door back and crossed the room; she had stifled the rest of her tears as he'd walked in. He quickly stripped off his tunic and slid in bed beside her, before slowly reaching over and pulling her to him. She was reluctant so he turned and curled up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry" he breathed as she shook her head. "I mean it. I lost my head and was more concerned about being caught than having finally kissed you."

"No, Zuko" she choked "you were right we shouldn't have been like that….it was...well...it was wrong" she whispered as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't say that" he said as he turned her over in his arms "don't ever say that again! I said I was sorry and I meant it. I just...well I've never been caught like that and I just got my place back. I was worried I'd lose it. Please Katara, forgive me?" he wasn't sure why he needed her so badly but he knew he loved the feel of her in his arms and couldn't wait to kiss her again.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes and a grim smile. Before she could speak he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Please Katara" he kissed her again, and again, and again. Pausing each time waiting for her to react. Finally, he leaned in once more and she met him halfway, giving into her desire momentarily before pulling back.

"Okay" she whispered as her forehead rested against his "but I don't want to move too fast, okay?" she asked.

"Okay" he said as wrapped her closely against him and she laid her head on his chest to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katara stirred a few hours later feeling the ship rock a bit more than normal _it's probably raining_ she thought. She was curled around Zuko, her leg hitched over his hip and her hand splayed across his bare chest. The warmth he emanated enveloped her as she laid there and began lightly drawing circles with her fingertips over his defined muscles and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. On some level she knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help enjoy the feel of his body pressed against hers, the way he smelled of fire, and the hunger he held in his eyes before devouring her mouth.

She wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her two weeks ago that she would be here in Zuko's arms, or that she would have feelings other than malice, for him. Confusing as they were she could no longer deny her desires. In truth, a large part of her was still angry about his past misdeeds and she knew she couldn't trust him...not yet. But now….now there was a part of her that cared for him and a part that couldn't get enough of his touch. Just thinking about his lips pressed against her body as his hands roamed gently over her skin sent heat coursing through her. She winced thinking about how betrayed Sokka and Aang would feel if they could see her now.

Lifting her head up, she looked upon Zuko's sleeping face and felt her heart squeeze. She attempted to memorize the sharp curve of his jaw, his soft parted lips, his dark eyelashes brushing the top of his right cheekbone, and the fierce red scar adorning his left. Slowly, she reached out and gently ran her fingertips over the soft smooth skin of his scar. Her caress caused his eyes to flutter open and glance down to look into her blue eyes with a half smile. "Sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, it's nearly dawn anyways" he said in a gruff sleepy voice. He reached his hand down to brush her hair from her face. The ship lurched forward and he looked around listening as men shouted and ran down the halls. "Must be a storm" he said as he started sitting up, stopping for a moment to tilt her head up and kiss her good morning. She moaned softly and moved to deepen the kiss. Zuko smiled against her lips and pulled away "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Do you have to" she pouted as she laid back and propped herself up.

"Yes, I need to see what's happening. Don't worry I'll be back for breakfast shortly" he quickly dressed and left. Katara smiled to herself and snuggled back under the blankets for just a few more minutes….

* * *

Aang groaned as he felt himself lurch forward. Clutching his head, he blinked in attempt to open his eyes. Pain radiated throughout his body, particularly between his shoulder blades. Sitting up he squinted through the pain as he tried to take in his surroundings.

He was in an unfamiliar metal room adorned with a small table, some cushions, and the bed he sat upon. Across the room was a sliding door. "What? How did I get here?" he mumbled to himself. The room lurched again as he tried to stand, knocking him forward to his knees.

Gasping he stood up and slowly maneuvered his way to the door, though the room swayed. Finally, he stumbled into the hall and made his way towards the stairs. Two guards started to approach him from down the hall and startled Aang, causing him to try to run and trip up the stairs before he fell out onto a stormy deck. Rain pelted Aang's body, chilling him to the bone as he tried and failed to make his way to the railing.

Thunder rolled as lightning split the sky illuminating the men attempting to follow him. He felt his heartbeat race as he pushed forward. _Nearly there, just a little more_ he thought as he reached the side. The two guards closed in around him and grasped his arms "Aang, Aang!" Sokka called over the wind and rain, as Aang struggled to get away "relax it's us!"

Aang stopped struggling and turned to look into Sokka's face. Rain continued falling as the wind howled and lightning lit the sky once again. "Sokka? What happened? Where are we? Why are you dressed in Fire Nation soldier armor? Why…"

"Woah Aang buddy...sloooowww down!" Sokka held up his hands "There is a lot that's happened in the time you've been out, let's get in out of the rain and we can talk" he shouted. Aang nodded and slowly strode back to the door and down the stairs before he turned to Sokka.

"How long?" Aang's voice was constricted as panic rose up in his chest and rain water dripped to the floor.

"Just a few weeks" Sokka shrugged "Not unexpected with what happened." Aang thought back... _what happened?_ After a few moments of contemplating a flood of memories rushed back; from Ba Sing Se, the fight with Zuko and Azula, giving up Katara, and the searing pain of lighting scorching his chest.

"Oh Agni!" Aang shuddered "How am I even alive?" he gasped as he ran his hands over his chest…"She hit my heart! Sokka! How?" Sokka smiled grimly as Aang sputtered.

"Katara saved you." he paused for a moment. "She used the spirit water on you as we flew away from Ba Sing Se" Sokka stopped himself from saying anything more. Aang was fragile he didn't want to run the risk of losing him if he found out Katara was missing. Taking a deep breathe he tried to change the subject.

"Well, since you're awake buddy let me get ya up to speed" Sokka turned and gestured to the ship "This is the Fire Nation ship we obtained about a week ago…all thanks to me and my brilliant plan. We all dress as soldiers and slip through the Fire Nation in their own ship, without them suspecting a thing. Dad and the whole tribe are here, as well as Toph…oh we have Appa in the cargo hold. He's not too thrilled with it but at least no one's following us" he said with a shrug. "We are going all stealth mode for a while until the Day of Black Sun, that way they'll never see us coming!"

"So, everyone is here?" Aang looked around the ship in awe "That's a brilliant plan Sokka, I can't believe it's so easy to travel in the Fire Nation."

"I know...I'm brilliant!" he smiled as Aang reached up to scratch his head in thought and screams, causing everyone to jump.

"I HAVE HAIR!" Aang yelled again as he ran his hands over short bristles that covered his scalp.

"Jeez Twinkle Toes give it a rest. It's not like any of us care! I mean, I personally think it looks great!" she expressed with a smirk.

"Oh...well thank yo…Toph that's not funny!" Aang said as he turned to stare incredulously at her. She and Sokka burst out laughing as Aang rolled his eyes. He slowly turned to walk away, back towards his room, one hand holding his chest. He felt weak and found it a little difficult to breath. "Sorry guys...I just feel tired. I think I'm gonna lay down. Could you tell Katara when she wakes that I'd love to see her? I want to thank her for saving me." Toph and Sokka didn't speak as Aang turned around to look at them. Aang could tell by their silence that something was wrong. "Guys? Is everything alright?"

"Well...uhh…hmmm Toph?" Sokka stumbled over his words.

"Oh no ya don't Snoozles…this is all on you!" Toph said before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! We all agreed not to say anything!" Sokka cried.

"No, we agreed that we wouldn't say anything unless he asked…well guess what!? He's asking...so you need to get to explaining" Toph turned and headed to Aang's room "Let's go Twinkle Toes...if we're gonna talk you need to sit!"

"Come on Aang...we've gotta talk…and...well it's a not gonna be easy" Sokka looked somber as he helped Aang to his room. Aang was confused but knew whatever they had to say it wasn't going to be good.

Sokka helped Aang to his bed and sat down next to him as Toph leaned against a wall. "Aang..." he started as he looked down at the floor. "Aang...when we left…" he took a deep breath as he tried to speak.

"Sokka the monks have always said that it's better to say what's on your mind than to hold it in your heart" Aang said as Sokka sighed.

"Aang...Katara isn't here" he shifted his eyes back to the floor not wanting to look into the young Avatar's eyes. "As we were fleeing from Ba Sing Se. You see you were unconscious and Katara had just finished healing you. Toph had a hold of you when we flew right into an attack. Fireballs flew from every direction and I…I…" his voice cracked "I steered Appa straight up...Toph was holding onto you and the saddle...and...and" he buried his hands in his face "and Katara fell out. I didn't notice until I had cleared the fireballs and heard Toph screaming for me" his voice shook with each word he spoke.

"She fell? But...if she fell why didn't you go back?" Aang whispered "She's not...dead...is she?" There was a long moment of silence.

"We aren't sure. I don't think she's dead...I mean I'm her brother...I'd feel it!" He spoke with his hands "but...if she isn't then they have her…which means Azula and Zuko have her." Sokka hung his head...the weight of losing Katara weighed heavily on him.

"NO!" Aang shouted as he jumped to his feet "She's not dead! We will get her back and if they hurt her…well they better not have hurt her! I'm going to find her..." he gasped and clutched at his chest. Sokka forced a smile at Aang's declaration and insisted he sit down.

"I want to help you find her too Aang...but how about after you finish healing, that way we have a fighting chance. What'd you say?"

"I guess I don't have much choice...but while we wait for me to heal we can ya know research and stuff…maybe try and find her that way?" Aang looked at his friends. "We can't give up hope!"

"We won't!" Sokka said "We just need to take time to figure out how to save Katara and defeat Ozai...should be a piece of cake!" He reached over and grasped Aang's shoulder as he spoke trying to keep the trepidation from his voice.

"Okay ladies, now that the talking is over how about we get some grub?" Toph said in attempt to break up the sadness as her stomach grumbled.

* * *

A week had passed since the storm, Zuko opened the door and slipped inside his room quietly. It was late, he had been in town at their final port all day and had just gotten back with Azula. He hadn't planned on staying gone so long but she had drug him through every shop looking at everything from clothes to weapons. They had eaten at a nice tea shop and stopped for a few supplies. As Azula perused the knife collection at a weapon's stand Zuko had wandered over to a nearby trinket stand where they had various items from jewelry, combs, and hair ornaments to purses, sheaths, and satchels. Zuko hadn't expected to find anything within the assortment of junk, but as he had turned to leave he caught a glimpse of the perfect gift for Katara.

He hadn't planned on getting her anything and was a little unnerved by the urge to do so. She was his servant…not his girlfriend...chewing on his bottom lip he shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped. _What does it matter if I buy her something? Is it that big of deal?_ He could if he wanted to... _she's mine after all_ …his "what" he wasn't quite sure. She was more than a servant…but not exactly a girlfriend either. Making his decision he looked over to make sure Azula wasn't paying attention... _she might read too much into it_. Turning back, he quickly made his purchase and left the stand moving onto a fruit stand to gather some mango's.

As he turned from the door he noticed Katara's curvaceous body draped across the bed. Her hair was tied back in a braid as she slept curled around his pillow. He smiled before moving to the chest and putting away his recent purchases. The food he left on the table for morning, but her gift he took and slid under his pillow before changing into his sleep garments and slipping into bed, soliciting a sigh from Katara as she unconsciously snuggled into his arms.

The following morning Zuko woke to Katara nuzzling his neck and giggling as her hand lightly held his shoulder. Opening one eye he looked down at her as she started to kiss his neck up to his jaw line, then continued trailing a teasing line up to the corner of his lips before she stopped. He turned to meet her lips but she moved and lightly kissed the tip of his nose and grinned wickedly.

He growled and rolled on top of her gently pinning her hands above her head, "That's not fair little waterbender" he said and nipped her bottom lip as he rotated his hips against hers. "You wake me up just to tease me…tsk tsk….that's just cruel" he said with a sultry voice as he kissed along her jaw, his morning stubble rubbed against her soft skin causing her to whimper and squirm.

"Mmmhhmmm, how is it you taste so sweet this early in the morning?" He whispered as he shifted her hands into one of his and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek while looking deep into her hooded dark blue eyes. Her breathing hitched as he ran his fingertips down the side of her ribcage, gently brushing her bound breast. Heat blazed in his eyes as he stared down into her face and his fingers toyed with the edge of her bottom bindings.

Katara wasn't sure why but her senses seemed heightened as she looked into Zuko's molten eyes. As he trailed his fingers over her skin fire spread and as he moved further along goosebumps pimpled her mocha skin. "Zuko" she gasped as he leaned down and nipped the hollow of her neck.

"Tell me waterbender...why would you wake me just to tease me? Hmmm? Do you like being teased?" he whispered in her ear as his knee moved up between her thighs, lightly rubbing against her core soliciting a lusty moan from deep in her chest. "Do you like it?"

"Zuko...Zuko please" she arched her back and pressed up into him. Zuko smirked before leaning down to capture her lips.

"Not yet waterbender...you tease me...I tease you…" he slowly brushed his lips against hers...pulling back each time she pressed forward.

"Ugh Zuko! You're just…just mean!" she growled "I only woke you because you slept in so late." He stopped kissing her and pulled back in confusion. "Didn't you know? The sun has been up for hours." Zuko sat back and looked around...sure enough breakfast was there so he had slept in past dawn. _Well there's a first for everything_ he thought before he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Well I got in pretty late, guess I was a little more tired than I thought" he said as he leaned up on his elbows, releasing her before he reached under the pillow. He pulled out a small package and held it out to her. "I came across this and thought…." he cleared his throat "well I…I thought you might like it." Katara's eyes widen as she reached tentatively for the package while sitting up.

She watched as Zuko sat back and bit his lip in a nervous manner as she looked down at the small brown box. Upon opening it she let out a small gasp as she looked upon a beautiful hand-carved water tribe comb. The comb had a slender blue scrolled body tipped with a blooming white lily wrapped around the handle. She bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it...I just thought it would be something you'd like…like a piece of your old life...I guess it was a stupid idea" he huffed as he pulled back, crossed his arms, and glared at the floor clearly under the impression he had failed. Katara threw her arms around Zuko and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Zuko...the comb is beautiful." Zuko sat frozen as her words sunk in and he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the hollow of her neck. Above their heads a horn blew causing them to pull apart as Zuko looked at the ceiling. "What's going on?" Katara asked. Zuko turned to her, golden eyes falling into blue.

"We're here…we're home" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zuko moved quickly around the room, picking up various scattered items and packing them quickly in his chest. "Do you remember what we discussed?" he asked turning to Katara "About arriving here?"

"Yes" she whispered. Katara sat frozen on the bed, all she could think was _they were here...here in the Fire Nation capital_. There was no way she could escape now...though to be honest, that hadn't been on her mind since the night they first kissed. But arriving here now...well it reminded her that she wasn't a guest...she was a captive…a servant of the prince with no rights and no privileges outside of what he gave her. This wasn't her home...this was to be her prison.

Zuko stopped gathering his things, he had noticed Katara sitting ashen faced on the edge of the bed. Walking back to the bed, he knelt in front of her to look her in the eyes. "Katara, it won't be that bad. Look at me" he pleaded as she focused her eyes on him. "It'll be just like it's been here just at the palace. After you've been shown to my father you probably won't leave my chambers." She bit her lip and he knew what she was wanting to ask.

"Zuko…"

"Don't. The answer is no, I can't let you go…I'm sorry but no" he tried not to get angry. It's not like he had treated her _that_ badly, yet she seemed to think this was the worst thing in the world. Biting back his anger he bit out harshly "Tell me what we discussed about arriving here" and watched as her shoulders slumped, knowing the subject of her leaving was over.

"I'm to keep my head slightly bowed at all times. I can look around but not directly at officials without being spoken to first. I am not to speak unless spoken to. When we are in public and I need to speak to you I am to address you as Prince Zuko." She paused to gather her breath "Upon meeting the Fire Lord I am to bow until he says to rise and if he asks me to perform any waterbending I am to look to you before doing something simple. I will continue to clean and keep your chambers for you and I'm not permitted to go anywhere without you."

"I know it seems like a lot...but it's to keep you safe...I…well I don't want anything to happen to you" he said softly as he cupped and gently stroked her cheek. Katara closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Zuko smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her, a small attempt to calm her fears. She sighed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a few moments Zuko pulled back and smiled as he caressed her face "We need to finish getting ready, come on."

It only took them about ten minutes to pack everything. Katara was dressed in the first outfit Zuko had given her, her hair was pulled back into a half up, half down Fire Nation style while Zuko had changed back into his princely armor and fixed his hair into the traditional top-knot. She had packed away her mother's necklace and the comb upon Zuko's request to show subservience in front of his father. He had explained that any water tribe symbols would be considered an act of defiance. She understood but still felt a twist in her stomach as the soldiers loaded their things into carriages by the dock.

Katara walked a few paces behind Zuko and kept her head tilted to the ground, as she said she would, before following him into the closest carriage. She had expected to see Azula or the commander inside but was surprised to find it empty. Zuko seemed to read her mind "Azula will be riding in the carriage behind us. I am older so we will arrive first to the palace." She nodded as he put his arm around her and gently pulled her to him. Katara summoned all of her strength to not let panic and fear consume her. She needed to stay calm.

The trip to the palace was slow but it gave Katara a chance to see part of the capital city. Everywhere she looked there were white buildings with red tiled roofs trimmed with gold. They passed hundreds of people lining the streets to wave and cheer for the returning prince and princess. Looking past the people, Katara could make out shops, restaurants, and market stands. Throughout the buildings were decorative fountains, statues, and flower boxes. Katara couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty and splendor of the place. Though she couldn't deny, part of her was irritated at how lavish this place was, knowing all the while that the soldiers burned and destroyed other villages across the world.

She glanced at Zuko and noticed he too looked nervous. Probably because this was his first-time home in over three years or maybe it was because he wasn't sure how he would be received. She did her best to smile as she took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. He looked at her and exhaled slowly, clearly trying to find his inner calm as well, while the rode the rest of the way in silence.

Upon reaching the front palace courtyard, they were greeted by the palace guards and several advisors. All too soon, they were ushered along with Azula to the throne room where the Fire Lord was waiting. Again, Katara kept a few paces behind the prince and princess with her hands clasped and her head bowed. Her heart was beating so loudly she could have sworn it echoed off the walls in the vast entrance hall.

Guards stood like sentinels on either side of a pair of grandiose red doors trimmed with gold handles and scrolled flame details. As the prince and princess strode forward the guards opened the magnificent doors to let them inside. Katara bit her lip and wrung her hands as she trailed behind them. A long black and red marble floor stretched out in front of them and was bordered by red pillars trimmed with spirals of gold leading to a raised dais hidden by a wall of flames. As Azula and Zuko approached the dais they both bowed and Katara immediately followed suite as Zuko had taught her.

The flames danced in front of them as Fire Lord Ozai spoke "Rise my children and let me look at you." Katara stayed where she was, knowing he had not given her permission to move. "Zuko, my son, it is with pleasure that I welcome you home after your victory over the avatar. You have truly proven your loyalty to the Fire Nation and to me." The flames died away as he stood and descended the dais. "Azula wrote to me and told me of your battle and the betrayal of my brother. The simpering fool. She also told me that you took a captive, some water tribe bender peasant that fought alongside the avatar. Is this her?" he asked as he slowly approached Katara.

"Yes, father that's her" Zuko said flatly as his father circled Katara, taking in her appearance. Katara felt her skin crawl as he leered over her body but held perfectly still as she stared at the floor, her heart pulsing in her throat.

"I see why you insisted upon having her to yourself" he said with a smirk as he brushed her hair from her shoulder. Katara fought the shudder of fear that ran through her as his hand brushed the skin of her shoulder. "She's quite attractive. Was she difficult to break?" his tone was lite and full of curiosity.

"It took a little time, but after the first week the fight seemed to drain out of her" Zuko stated.

"Oh, please" Azula cut in "you had her bedded within the first hour, the commander and guards all laughed about how she barely put up a fight. I personally think she was broken from knowing her little avatar was dead" she laughed wickedly making the hairs on the back of Katara's neck stand on end. She chanced a glance at Zuko and found he looked impassive as he listened to his family talk about her. Even though she knew it was an act she couldn't help feeling betrayed by Zuko's lack of defense.

"Hmmm" Ozai mused as he took one more turn around her. "Rise girl!" he snapped and Katara quickly obliged. "Azula informs me you are a waterbender. Is it true?"

"Yes, your highness" she said with a trembling voice as she glanced at Zuko and then back to the floor.

"Show me" he stated gesturing to a water basin by his throne. Katara looked to Zuko for approval before continuing, something that the Fire Lord didn't miss. "Why do you look to him when I have given you an order?"

"My apologies father, one of the rules I have burned into her is she isn't allowed to waterbend without my permission" he said casually before adding "Katara, show him." She raised her hands to draw the water from the basin and sent it swirling through the air towards them as it coiled around itself. Katara made the water flow in a ring hovering just over their heads and then sent it to snake around each pillar before returning to the basin and bowing her head.

"Hmmmm" the Fire Lord said as he stood there contemplating "very nice, I see why you have forbidden her to use it. Leave us girl, now!" he snapped as he moved to resume his seat on his throne. Katara looked at Zuko for help because she wasn't sure where to go, they hadn't discussed what to do if they were separated.

"Wait for me outside the doors" he said dismissing her. She bowed again before exiting the throne room. She wasn't quite sure what to do but decided it best to just stand to the side of the guards near a large tapestry she hadn't noticed when they had entered the hall.

The ornate tapestry portrayed Fire Lord Ozai sitting stoically next to a beautiful woman with a kind face and two small children smiling at their feet. Upon taking a closer look, Katara realized that the children were Zuko and Azula...and the woman must be his mother. Katara felt a sadness creep in as she remembered what he had told her in that catacombs...that the war had taken his mother too. She found herself wondering what had happened to such a kind looking woman.

* * *

Zuko stood before his father as Katara had left. His heart pounded in his ears, unsure of what his father would say about his banishment, the battle in the North, the avatar, Katara….? He watched as his father resumed his seat once more and willed himself to stare calmly back at his father.

"Zuko what do you plan on doing with the girl?" he asked.

"I planned on keeping her as a servant, to clean and maintain my chambers and...well service my needs." he knew he didn't have to add the last bit but his father would have asked anyways if he hadn't been forthcoming. Ozai smiled maliciously.

"Good, I am glad to hear you are more like me than my _loving_ brother" Zuko wasn't sure why but that statement made him feel guilty, not happy. "What will you do once you've tired of her?" when Zuko didn't respond right away his father continued "Well if you aren't sure I might suggest sending her to be with the other concubines...at least then she would continue to...service someone's needs" he smiled wickedly as Zuko fought down the anger that rose up in him.

"I will keep that in mind father" he said as calmly as he could.

"Though you have a new toy, will you be attempting to resume your relationship with the Governor's daughter Mai?" he inquired.

"No, father" he said slowly "Mai seemed to only want me for my title and what I could do for her…I want someone who can give me what I need."

"People will always want something from you Zuko. You should have learned that by now, but once you have settled back in and thoroughly used your captive maybe you'll consider a new relationship and think about the future. Now I have meetings to attend so both of you leave me." he said dismissively before they bowed and left.

* * *

Upon leaving the throne room Zuko found Katara admiring the tapestry of his family. He called for her to follow him and told Azula he would see her at dinner before heading off to his chambers. Though it had been years since he had trekked these halls, he found his way easily through the maze.

Katara followed swiftly and silently behind Zuko as he maneuvered the torchlit palace halls. Finally, after several minutes they stopped in front of a single white door with a scrolled gold handle. Zuko paused and took a deep breath before opening the door and standing aside to usher her in first. Katara's eyes widen as she walked into a lavishly furnished sitting room that held a desk, cushions, couches, and several small tables adorned with trinkets and scrolls all perfectly designed around a large fireplace. Upon the far side of the wall was another door.

Zuko crossed the room and headed through the door, Katara followed slowly but stopped short in the doorway of his bedroom. The wall to her right was covered in dark curtains that hung from ceiling to floor, seemingly to block out all light. Adorning the center of the room was a large canopy bed with ornately carved dragon posts accented with ruby eyes and golden scales that glinted in the firelight. Deep maroon curtains hung above the bed and down the sides before being fastened to each post. Her eyes roamed over the red and golden silk sheets atop a comfortable looking bed.

Tearing her eyes away she noticed several other doors leading off of this room as well as a second large fireplace that stood in the corner. Zuko emerged from one of the doors to her left, he had changed from his armor into what she guessed was considered casual clothing for a prince. "I'm sorry for what happened in the throne room...you know I couldn't stop them…right?" he asked warily.

"I know Zuko" she dropped her gaze to the floor "You told me it'd have to be like that in front of them or they may take me from you. I just didn't expect it to be like that or that I'd feel so...so..." her voice trailed off. Zuko started to step towards her but stopped when she stepped back. "So," she said trying to change the topic "this is your chambers?" He scrutinized her for a moment, trying to gauge her feelings, before answering her question.

"Yes," he gestured around the room as he spoke "we came through the sitting room, this is obviously my... _our_ bedroom" turning back to the door he had just exited "this is the closet. Come look." He said as Katara moved forward and saw a room about the size of her hut at home housing hundreds of changes of clothing, a vanity, and a full floor length mirror. Pointing to a small section Zuko explained "they've already hung your stuff up, I'll make some more room if you need it." She was stunned that the servants had already hung up her clothing and had placed her necklace and comb on the vanity.

Zuko grasped her hand and walked back to the bedroom to another door showing her a small office before whisking her off to yet another door, which led to a large stone washroom dominated by an enormous tub in the center while torches lined the walls. As Katara walked and explored the spacious room she took note of the various soaps and oils resting upon a few shelves by a towel rack. "There's one more thing I want to show you" Zuko said softly, drawing her attention back to him. "I saved it for last, I think you'll like it." He led her back to the bedroom and stopped in front the curtained wall before turning and asking her to close her eyes.

Katara obliged and listened as Zuko made his way to the side of the room. She heard him pull back on something and light poured through her eyelids. "Open your eyes little waterbender" he said tenderly. Katara blinked as afternoon sunlight streamed into the room through the wall of glass windows and doors leading out into a courtyard. She stepped closer to get a better look as Zuko opened the door to led her outside.

They stepped onto a small stone patio furnished with a table and chairs on the edge of a large beautiful garden. Katara sighed as her eyes roamed over the gardens taking in a koi pond, weeping cherry trees, lilies, tulips, succulents, and many other gorgeous plants she couldn't name. Birds chirped around the trees as insects hummed about. A path wound through the grass and around the pond and trees. It was a beautiful oasis in the middle of her nightmare.

Zuko stood watching her for a reaction, he hoped she would like this part and prayed to Agni it would make her want to stay. "Do you like it?" he asked in a hushed whisper. She didn't speak but continued to stare around entranced. "It's closed in so no one can sneak up on you. You could waterbend a little and garden if you like…I know it's not a lot of freedom but I thought you would enjoy the privacy of it...especially when I'm not here." He paused and waited again before finally she turned to him.

"I can practice my waterbending?" she asked.

"Well, a little...nothing too big or dangerous...too much noise will carry and we don't want the guards to find you" he said as he moved behind her and encircled his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful Zuko, thank you" she said with a smile playing on her lips. Zuko kissed her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder and looking out over the garden.

"You can do whatever you like here, grow any flower or tree you want, okay?" he said as her hands rested over his.

"Could you bring me some books or scrolls so I could learn more about the plants from here?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, I'll gather some in the next few days from the library" he said.

"Thank you" she said before turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around him. Leaning forward she nuzzled her nose against his before tenderly kissing his lips and pressing her body firmly against his. She poured all of her care and gratefulness into the kiss as he kissed her back with vigor. The feel of his hands sliding over her back, down her side, and onto her rear end had her moaning against his lips. She could feel his hard need pressing against her abdomen and slowly she slid her leg up his, hitching it over his waist as he turned and pushed her against the glass wall.

His teeth grazed her lip as she tilted her head back moaning as he kissed and nipped his way down to the hollow of her neck. Heat coursed through her veins as a pulsing need shot to her core. Zuko nudged her thighs apart with his knee and slowly rubbed her apex as he slid his hand fluidly under her shirt and bindings to grasp her breast. Her breathing was ragged as her nails dug into his back and she bit gently into his shoulder to stifle another moan. He set her aflame with every touch and she knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Zuko…" she gasped as he rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger "Zuko please…take me...take me to bed." Zuko stilled and pulled back, his honey golden eyes were lit with desire as he looked into her hooded midnight blue ones.

"What? What'd you say?" he said with baited breath as though he hadn't heard her right.

"Take me to bed Zuko…I need you…please" she pleaded as she stared up into his lust filled eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That was all Zuko needed to hear before he picked Katara up and sped back into their room, not bothering to close the door as he sat her on the bed. She scooted herself back to the pillows and smiled as she watched him rip off his shirt and shoes before climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. He leaned down and claimed her lips as she ran her finger tips over his skin before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. He slowly rubbed his knee against her core as he lightly ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for admittance.

Katara parted her lips to him and kissed him more passionately than she thought possible, their tongues danced as she moaned and ran her hands over his bare back. She felt her skirt lift as he moved it to slide his hand up her thigh, slowly inching closer to moist center. She broke the kiss; her head fell back against the pillows with a gasp and she grabbed his forearms as his fingers slipped into her labia and brushed against her pearl. Her breath hitched as he slowly moved his fingers down to dip into her wet core before sliding back up to rub her pearl in circles.

Zuko watched Katara's eyes roll back as she bit her lip and dug her nails into his arms. He could feel her hips grind against his hand urging him to increase the friction he placed on her little bundle of nerves. He happily obliged and increased his circular movements, every so often stopping to dip back inside her. She moaned and writhed under him as he drove her closer to the precipice with each stroke. His eyes devoured her as she broke and called out his name in the most erotic way. He smiled with pride upon hearing his name and kissed her before sitting back and pulling off her skirt.

Pleasure and bliss raced through Katara's body as Zuko tossed her skirt to the floor. All that ran through her mind was that she had never felt anything like that, not even from herself. Sitting up she stilled Zuko's hands as he attempted to undo her lower bindings "Let me" she whispered as she stood and removed her remaining clothes. She heard a low intake of breath from Zuko as he took in her naked body. She blushed and looked at the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield herself as his eyes roamed over her full figure. She felt his fingers on her chin as he tilted her head to look at him.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever hide yourself from me" he said in a tenderly. He moved her arms apart as he lightly ran his fingers over her skin before leaning in to kiss her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled her between his legs and trailed kisses over the top of her breasts before dipping his head down and swirling his tongue around one of her taut nipples. Katara's hands moved to either side of his neck as he licked and sucked each of her nipples as she tilted her head back and whimpered. "So beautiful" he murmured as he changed breasts again and grasped her butt in his hands.

"Zuko please...Zuko I need more...please…" Katara begged. Smiling he nipped the tip of her nipple.

"Get back onto the pillows" he said with authority before standing and removing his pants. Lusty with need Katara quickly resumed her place upon the pillows. Zuko slid back onto the bed and crawled slowly up between Katara's legs causing a blush to creep up her neck. She spread her legs for him, ready for him to sink into her and claim her virtue.

She was caught off guard when he stopped with his face inches above the apex of her legs. "Zuko, what…what are you doing?" she inquired as she began to close her legs embarrassed that he was looking at her most intimate part so closely.

"Stop. Keep your legs open...I promise this is something you'll enjoy" he said as Katara gave him a skeptical look but did as he requested. "Relax" he breathed as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. She could feel his hot breath on her soft curls as he slowly kissed her labia. Electricity shot through her, making her gasp as she felt his tongue run over her pearl, down her slit and into her core. Her fingers threaded his hair as he began to lick her center with fervor.

She arched her back as he concentrated on her nerve bundle and slowly pumped a finger in and out of her core as her hips ground against him. She could feel the pressure building again with each stroke; propelling her forward closer, and closer to the edge. Finally, as he slid a second finger into her slick core she broke and screamed out "ZZzuuukkkOO" as she writhed beneath him and felt wave after wave of pleasure overcome her. He continued to suckle her pearl attempting to draw out the orgasm as tears slid from her eyes.

As her climax subsided, Katara felt Zuko slide up between her legs and position himself at her entrance. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as he leaned down and lightly kissed her, allowing her to taste her own essence. "Katara" he said through a ragged breath "are you sure?" he asked. It took her a moment to realize he was giving her a chance to stop this from going any further even though she knew how tightly he was wound. She didn't need to think, there wasn't any need to, she needed him and he needed her. She wanted to feel him deep inside her, wanted to give him pleasure.

"Yes Zuko" she breathed "I want this, I want you."

"It may hurt" he said "I tried to make that easier by pleasuring you beforehand…but it may still" she hushed him with a kiss.

"Zuko I know, please…please don't make me wait any longer. I need you in me…please" she begged. Smiling he kissed her and entered her body slowly. Katara's breath hitched with the smallest prick of pain as Zuko broke her maidenhood. She could feel his hot stiff member continue to slide in until he was buried to the hilt, where he stilled as she adjusted to his size. Katara opened her eyes to see that Zuko was staring down at her with something more than lust in his eyes…or maybe she imagined it.

They were both breathing hard as she reached up and cupped his face, tenderly she ran her thumb over the edge of his scar. She leaned up and kissed him, "I think I'm okay now" she whispered. Zuko smiled as he slowly began to move within her. Slowly he pulled back and nearly completely out before sliding back in to his depth. The sensation of him pumping in and out of her felt good, and she could feel the beginning of that sensational pleasure building once more.

"Please Zuko faster...I need…I need you to go faster" she said breathily before he obliged and began to quicken his pace. Katara couldn't tell if the moans she heard were his or her own as he propelled them both towards the pleasurable edge. Before long he was vigorously pistoning himself in and out of her, over, and over, and over again. Until finally she screamed out digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she came apart around him shattering in a million pieces. He followed her moments later losing himself inside her, before he collapsed on top of her.

Katara laid there in a haze of sexual bliss for several long minutes before Zuko withdrew himself and slid to the side. He pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed the top of her head before chuckling. "What's so funny?" Katara asked, confused and wondering what part of what had just happened had been funny.

"I was just wondering if there were any other gardens in the palace I could give you...especially since that's the kind of thanks I get" he chuckled again as she slapped playfully at his chest and snuggled into the crook of his arm to rest.

Katara woke a few hours later beneath the silken sheets to an empty bed. She sat up wondering where Zuko was as she drew the sheet tightly around her. Looking to the right she saw a small scroll and picked it up to read,

 _Katara,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you but I was summoned to a dinner with my father. I'll have dinner delivered to the sitting room for you and will be back as soon as I can._

 _Zuko._

Katara felt her stomach growl remembering that they had skipped lunch. She moved to stand, wincing at the slight pain and discomfort that shot through her hips from their extended love making. Instead of dressing in her clothes she moved to the closet and found a black silk robe that she pulled over her mocha body before making her way to the sitting room and finding a tray of food. After clearing her plate, she stood and stretched, again she winced at the pain she felt between her legs. Looking out the window she noted the sun was setting and hoped Zuko would be back soon. The fire roared in the fireplace as she laid down upon the sofa, before long she found herself drifting to sleep once more.

* * *

Zuko sat in the small family dining room with his sister and father. They had already finished dinner and were working their way through dessert as they primarily discussed the war. Azula wasted no time in telling their father about the discovery of the Day of Black Sun. However, when Ozai had questioned her further about their plans she expressed they had been stopped before further plans could have been made. But a dark mood had settled on the Fire Lord as he contemplated the Day of Black Sun.

"Zuko, I want you to question your waterbender about this and any plans they may have had revolving the Day of Black Sun. It's imperative that we know as much as we can before they strike." Zuko nodded to his father in agreement with his mouth set in a grim line. His heart sunk, how was he supposed to ask Katara about that mere hours after having slept with her? Would she trust him enough to divulge any information? Or would she become offended and withdraw? Or worse lie to him? He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize his father was still speaking to him. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry Father, I must be a little more tired than I thought from our journey. What were you saying?" he asked smoothly.

"I said for you to use whatever means you can to find out all she knows. The torture chambers are available to you if you need them. I want the information by tomorrow afternoon." Zuko looked a bit shocked by what his father had proposed but quickly masked it before responding.

"I'll make sure to get everything from her at any cost, I won't fail you." he promised before turning to the subject of the future plans they had for Ba Sing Se. Another hour of conversation slipped by before his sister and father excused themselves to bed. Zuko slowly made his way back to his chambers, the sun had set and he wondered if Katara was even still awake and how she would react once he questioned her about the Day of Black Sun.

Turning the handle, he walked into the sitting room and felt short of breath. Katara laid upon her side; an arm tucked beneath her unbound hair, the black silk robe she wore was loose but only exposed the top of her cleavage and left thigh, and the firelight danced across her skin in the dark. Smiling he quietly closed the door before striding to her and kneeling on the floor. He couldn't help but slip his fingers between the folds of the robe to caress the swell of her breast.

Katara moaned as she slowly woke to Zuko's touch. He stroked her skin and stirred the passionate embers of her core. "Mmmhmmm good evening Zuko" she hummed as she leaned forward to kiss him. "How was dinner?" He smiled as he raked his eyes over her.

"I like the way my robe looks on you" he said huskily "even better knowing you aren't wearing anything underneath." She blushed under his gaze as he trailed his fingers down her side.

"As much as I would love to have you take me again, my body would hate me tomorrow."

"Sore?" he asked as he stilled his fingers.

"Not everywhere, but I don't think I'll be able to do what we did for at least a day" she said. "This isn't something I can heal, it'll have to do so on its own."

"I understand" he whispered. She could tell his mind was elsewhere as he spoke.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Did something happen at dinner?" she asked snapping him back to the present.

"It went well, but I have to ask you something" Zuko had decided that he would ask her straight forward and whatever answer she gave he would accept. He trusted her for some reason, she hadn't lied thus far and he would be able to tell by the look in her eyes. No matter what his father wanted he wouldn't torture someone for information.

"What do you need?" Katara asked as she sat up, knowing something was wrong.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Day of Black Sun" he held his breath waiting for her to respond but noticed she had stilled and set her jaw.

"Why?"

"Azula told my father about having intercepted you and finding out about the day. He's tasked me with finding out what you know...before he asks you himself" Zuko didn't want to tell her his father said to torture it out of her if necessary…that didn't seem like the right way to go about this conversation. Katara's shoulders sagged as she exhaled.

"This isn't what he will want to hear, but I had just worked out a plan with the generals in Ba Sing Se and had gone to the throne room to have the king sign off on the order. However, you can guess who I found there before I was thrown into the catacombs. You know what happened after that. I don't know any more than you do about their plans now." she figured the truth wouldn't hurt anything because she honestly didn't know anything about their plans since Azula had captured her. She was upset that Zuko seemed to be using their relationship to find out what she knew, _no_ she thought _it's not him it's his father that's asking_. She closed the robe tightly around her and folded her arms across her chest. "Is that the only question the Fire Lord had or does he want to know something else?" she quipped.

"No, that's all he asked" Zuko stated as he noticed the anger simmering in Katara's eyes. He had watched her closely as she had spoken and knew she wasn't lying, she knew nothing more than they did.

"Alright, get dressed" he commanded before sitting back on the sofa. She looked angry and confused as she stood and hurried into the bedroom. He had decided he would follow his father's advice and take her to the dungeons after all…but just to burn off some steam.

Katara dressed at a leisurely pace before emerging from their bedroom. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he said as he opened the door and gestured her to follow him. They made their way quietly through the corridors and down a long spiral staircase. They stepped into a cavernous hallway with various paths leading in different directions. Zuko headed to the right for several minutes before stopping in front of a door to open it. Heading inside he shot a few fireballs to light the torches lining the wall.

Katara tentatively stepped into the large cave room. "Shut the door Katara" Zuko stated as he removed his outer robe and shirt tossing them to the floor. The room was nearly as large as the throne room but was rough with stalagmites and stalactites in various sizes adorning the floor and ceiling. A stream of water flowed through small pools around the rough spikes.

"Zuko what are we doing here?" she whispered.

"I think it's time we spared...it can help relieve some stress for me and give you a chance to train." He smiled as Katara's eyes widened. Turning quickly, he shot a fireball in her direction causing her to jump back before a smile crossed her lips; he started to shoot one fireball after another at her.

Katara raced to the other side of the room and bent the water into a wall of ice to block the next fireball. She bent the water to whip at Zuko's foot as he pursued her across the room. They were going easy on each other with simple blocks and dodges but after a while Katara got frustrated and froze his feet to the ground as she shot shards of ice in his direction. Zuko broke free of the ice and sent up a wall of fire to destroy the shards. Sweat had begun to run down his face as he chased her across the room again, this time with two fire whips nipping at her heels.

Breathing hard from exhaustion Katara ducked behind a large stalagmite to dodge the tip of his whips. The top cracked from the stone and she surged forward throwing up another ice wall. She wasn't ready for this, she was too tired, she couldn't breathe. Zuko was closing in on her as she rounded a corner and came to a dead end. She turned and water whipped him again but it crossed with one of his and evaporated in the air. Cursing under her breath she fell to her knees as he towered over her conceding.

"What was that? Why'd you run? I thought you were more of a fighter than that Katara!" Zuko chastised.

"I haven't practiced in weeks and I am exhausted" she said, each word was punctuated with a breath as she gasped for air.

"Well, that's something we'll have to work on won't we" he said before reaching out a hand "Come on let's get back and get cleaned up." Katara took his hand and trembled as she stood.

"Zuko...I…I don't feel so good" she said as she stood upon wobbly legs. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and hers around his neck in attempt to steady her.

"Here I'll help you back" he said as they took a few steps towards the door.

"Zuko…I…I..." her words faltered as she collapsed unconsciously against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zuko kneeled to the floor and gently shook her shoulder "Katara? Katara answer me!" he said as panic rose in him. He cursed under his breath and lifted her into his arms before rushing off to their room. He knew he had pushed her to hard that day as he thought back over the last twelve hours….no wonder she passed out. There's only so much one person can take.

He carried her as fast as he could up the spiral staircase and through a few hallways before rounding the last corner to his wing. He jumped in surprise after nearly plowing into his father in his haste to get back to their room. "Zuko!" he nearly shouted "What…?" He stared at his son with wide eyes. Zuko wasn't sure what to say as he stood there holding Katara's unconscious body. Her clothes were filthy and her hair hung freely towards the ground while minor cuts and bruises marred her skin.

He waited with baited breath for his father to start yelling or to tell him off for finding him in such a state. Instead, when he looked at his father he noticed a sly smile had formed across his usually stern features. "I see you took my advice…good. I'm glad you have grown to be a man I can be proud of. What did you find out?" It took Zuko a minute to realize his father thought he had tortured the information about the Day of Black Sun out of her before causing her to faint. He decided not to correct him…it's better he think he had hurt her rather than train with her.

"She didn't have any new information. She informed me they were working on a plan with the Ba Sing Se generals, but as we know Azula stopped all of that. She said she was thrown into the catacombs where we fought and she only got away long enough to fall from the bison back into my clutches. So, there's no new information." He paused, "She fainted as she swore it that was all she knew." His father grimaced before smiling.

"At least you found the truth" he leered at Katara's limp form "and at least she was able to provide you with some entertainment." He chuckled and turned to walk away "Enjoy your evening." Zuko exhaled slowly before readjusting Katara and finishing the walk to their room.

He kicked the door shut as he rushed into the washroom. Setting her on the side of the tub he quickly stripped her. Pulling her close to him he dipped his hand into the water letting the heat course through him before setting Katara in the warm tub. Turning he pulled off his pants and slipped in behind her. Gently he rubbed her shoulders and down her upper arms as her head tilted back onto his chest.

Zuko could feel his patience slipping as each torturously slow minute passed while he waited for her to stir. Over fifteen minutes ticked by before he heard her murmur something unintelligible. "Katara" he spoke softly as he turned and cradled her in his arms against his chest. "Katara…" he started again, his voice nearly cracked from relief as her hand slid to his chest.

"Zuko?" she said as her eyes slowly opened "Where? How'd we get in here?" She was looking around the washroom in confusion.

"You passed out after we spared and I thought a hot bath may help rouse you" he didn't want to explain his panic or the encounter with his father. He focused on her health and her needs instead.

"I don't understand...why? Why would I have passed out? I slept most of today I shouldn't have been that exhausted" she inquired.

"It's my fault. I pushed you too hard" he continued on, cutting her off before she could contradict him. "Bending takes a lot of energy, even if you train every day and I…well…I haven't exactly allowed you to use your abilities for over a month, not to the extent of which I demanded tonight. I forgot how taxing it can be and when coupled with the stress and exertions from early today...well I'm not surprised you collapsed. I'm so sorry Katara...I won't push you so hard again...not until you've worked back up to your mastery levels again." Katara sighed against his chest and curled in closer.

She didn't know what to say…or if she should say anything at all. Zuko seemed to decide she would train again and she didn't want to say anything to spoil her opportunity. She had noticed how over the last several weeks he had slowly granted her more and more freedom. Each day that passed she found a new layer to Zuko, he wasn't the cold hearted entitled prince she thought he had been. Instead she found him to be strong willed, compassionate, and calculated with his decisions. She didn't think he was anything like his father…but she knew she couldn't tell him that...not yet. He still had his bull-headed moments where he would slide back but after they would fight he usually ended up apologizing and would try harder the next day.

So Katara leaned up and kissed his cheek trying not to wince in pain as her sore muscles screamed for her to lay still. She moved and straddled his waist before arching back into the water. She felt Zuko's hands gently grasp her knees as she closed her eyes to concentrate on healing herself.

A faint blue glow encompassed Katara's body as she laid submerged before him. Zuko couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. He found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he loved having her all to himself. These past few weeks had been a new experience for him. In many ways she listened to him but when he pushed too far or was a complete jerk he found her putting him in his place….and he liked it.

He liked the way she kissed him, the way she felt in his arms, how they could sit and talk for hours or say nothing at all and still feel comfortable, he liked everything about her. He found himself wanting to give her things…wanting her to be more of an equal. But he couldn't give her the freedom she craved. He was afraid she would turn and run from him...maybe that's why a small part of him was still wary of her. He wasn't sure how much of the affection she showed him was real and how much of it, if any of it, was to gain his favor and her freedom.

He pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind to focus on the here and now as he watched Katara sit up, fully healed. He found himself aroused just by the way her wet hair clung to her shoulders. The way it fanned away from her body as it dipped into the water and obscured the view of her voluptuous breasts.

Within a breath she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a slow burning passion. His hands wrapped around her back as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. Zuko opened his eyes as Katara broke the kiss. Her luminous blue eyes stared deep into his as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself slightly above the water.

For the briefest moment Zuko thought she was going to get out...and then she slowly lowered herself onto his harden shaft. Inch by inch she slid down refusing to tear her eyes from his. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her slick heat envelope his member. She held tightly to his shoulders as his hands moved to her hips and she began a slow sensual rhythm of pulling herself nearly to his tip before sliding back down to take him deep within her folds.

Each stroke stoked the slow burning fire between them, neither spoke, the passion and desire said everything words couldn't describe. Their breathing came in ragged short breaths as the flames flickered in the torches around them. Katara leaned forward to capture Zuko's lips with a trembling kiss. She could feel the pleasure building deep within her loins as she rode him.

Zuko observed the wanton expression upon Katara's face as she drove herself onto him over, and over, and over again. Seemingly unaware as her breasts dipped in and out of the water with each thrust. He slid his fingers gently over her pebbled nipples making her moan and tilt her head back, arching them into his hands. Her pace began to increase as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around one peaked mound as his hand fondled the other.

Her thrusts and moans came faster now as she spurred them closer to the precipice. Zuko continued to devour her delectable supple nipples. He slipped a hand beneath the water down to the apex of her thighs, to the bundle of nerves that drove her wild. Using his thumb, he began small circular motions that swiftly sent her over the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she cried out in sheer pleasure. Her core pulsed tightly around him causing his control to slip as he released her nipple and exploded within her.

Their eyes met as the pleasurable waves of their orgasms slowly subsided. Raw emotion danced within their eyes as Katara stroked Zuko's cheek. Leaning forward she placed a sensuous kiss upon his lips and attempted to pour her heart into it as her fingers threaded his hair. Her heart stuttered as he reciprocated and kissed her unabashedly, holding nothing back.

Katara wasn't sure how long they stayed in the tub joined as one, kissing with fervent need. They found it was still dark out when they retired to the bed, snuggling intimately before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Katara found herself blissfully happy as days passed. Ever since she and Zuko had made love she woke to find a beautiful fire lily on her pillow with a scroll informing her of where he would be if she needed him. He had kept his promise and brought her books and scrolls about gardening, flowers, art, and waterbending. She was currently attempting to learn all the names of the plants in their garden. Each evening they would talk as they ate dessert before slipping down to the dungeons to spar...which usually culminated with them making love. Before she knew it, a fortnight had passed.

She lounged on a sofa in the sitting room, outside the sky was dark grey and cloudy. An abrupt knock came to the door interrupting the chapter she was reading. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do, no one came to Zuko's chambers…not unless he was here. Marking her page, she stood and crossed the room before tentatively opening the door to find a perturbed Azula.

"Took you long enough to answer the door" she snapped as Katara bowed and she strolled into the room. "Is Zuko here?"

"No, your highness he was invited to a war meeting with the Fire Lord" Katara said in a humble manner.

"Hmmph" she seemed perturbed "he's barely back two weeks and already has won father's favor." Pure anger flared in her eyes as she looked around the sitting room taking note of the horticultural book Katara had been reading. "I see you've made yourself comfortable here. Thinking of making it a home?" Though her question seemed innocent Katara sensed an ulterior motive.

"I'm trying to make the best of the situation" she said flatly.

"By reading books on flowers?" she said gesturing to the abandoned book. "It was my impression you were to clean and service my brother...not learn about snapdragons and cherry blossoms."

"I manage all of my duties perfectly and have been awarded with a little free time to read" she had to fight not to lose her head and snap at the princess that it wasn't any of her business what Zuko allowed her to do once her chores were done. Though her tone had been polite Azula seemed to read between the lines.

"Listen here peasant" she snapped "You may be my brother's favorite plaything for now but when he gets bored with you there are only two ways out." She paused before continuing "Freedom isn't one of the choices...it's either off to the concubine den or the execution podium" she laughed wickedly as Katara's face paled.

"Did you honestly think we would let you go? Even if we did, where would go after being a Fire Nation whore?" she laughed maliciously before adding "Home? You think your family would accept you? Think they would look at you the way they did before? That is of course, if there's even a Southern water tribe after this war is over."

"Face it," she huffed "we took your family, your freedom…Zuko most certainly has taken your virtue...all that's left is to take your life" her sinister grin spread as she watched the reality of her words sink in. "It's not a matter of if Zuzu gets bored...it's when...and as you know he's not known for his patience" she cackled as she left, swinging the door shut, while her laughter and words rung in Katara's ears.

Tears gently slid down Katara's cheeks before she brushed them away. She tried to push what Azula had said from her mind, telling herself _Zuko wouldn't do that...he's not that cruel._ Unbidden images of her family crept into her mind, fishing with Sokka, cooking with her Gran Gran, laughing with her father, and listening to her mother singing.

Tears welled up in her eyes recalling the last moments they had shared with her mother ' _Run and get your father Katara.'_ Turning she fled into the garden to sit under the weeping the cherry tree. Her arms curled around her legs as she began to sob into her knees as thunder rolled overhead. Pain from the loss of her family, her freedom, and the fear of never seeing them again rose up inside her and spilled down as tears. Azula was right, she would die here...there wasn't a place for her outside of these walls...not anymore.

Zuko opened the door, hoping to surprise Katara with an early lunch. His meeting had been cut short when his father received an urgent scroll from one of his commanders. Looking around the sitting room he noticed one of Katara's books laid open face down on the sofa. He wondered into the bedroom looking for her, as an uneasy feeling crept over him. He quickly looked in the washroom and the dressing room before moving outside. He glanced around the court yard but couldn't see her.

Just as he turned to go back inside and the panic started to set in, he heard a muffled sob. Turning he swiftly headed towards the weeping cherry tree. As he rounded the trunk he found Katara sitting hunched in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed into the golden yellow dress she wore.

"Katara…what happened? What's wrong?" Zuko inquired as he crouched down and reached for her shoulder. Upon hearing his voice, she jerked back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me Zuko…just…just go away" she said, her voice hoarse from crying. Zuko looked perplexed at her reaction.

"Katara, please, what happened?" he asked with a gentle voice, fearing someone had hurt her.

"What happened? What happened!?" she said angrily getting to her feet "You happened! I have nothing left!" she screamed as thunder clapped above and lighting split the sky. "You and this war have taken everything from me….my friends, my family, my freedom! All that's left is my life. Which you get to decide how to end!"

"End? What? I know you're mad about me not letting you go…but Katara I don't plan on ending your life. Where…why…what?" he asked confusedly.

"Well your sister made it pretty clear as to what will happen…maybe not today or even tomorrow…but the truth is it's the 'concubine den or the execution podium'" she spat "as your sister so kindly informed me. When were you going to tell me that's how this ends? I thought someday you'd let me go…or…or" her voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands fresh tears streaming down her face.

Zuko stood stock still as anger and hurt pulsed through him. His mind whirled around what she said from knowing his sister was there, the cruel things she said, and the fact that Katara still wanted to leave. His heart dropped with that knowledge, he had foolishly thought that they had…something here. "Katara" he began softly "I never planned on turning you over to the den or to the podium…I swear it. I know..." he choked out trying to suppress the pain of losing her "I know you want to leave…but right now I can't let you go. I…if I do…well I just can't." He knew part of it was him being selfish but he was concerned for her safety too.

"Don't lie Zuko! Azula told me everything! Those are the only two ways out! Even if you did let me go, my family wouldn't take me back…not after being a Fire Nation whore! You might as well kill me...just like those soldiers killed my mother! There isn't anything left for me out there." The rain had started falling.

Before he could think, Zuko closed the gap between them and wrenched Katara's hands away from her face. His blood boiled "You are not my whore!" he stated in a low menacing tone "You aren't even my slave. You and I both know there is more here than that. Don't ever call yourself that again!" Katara's eyes had gone wide.

"But Azula said…"

"Azula always lies!" he said his voice rising "She's angry because father invited me to this vile war meeting and wanted to lash out at someone…you were probably an easy target because you can't fight back here." He cupped her face with both hands "you mean so much to me I can't stand the thought of losing you, I've never treated you like a whore. I care so much about you…and I think she's noticed." Katara gasped at his confession.

"Zuko you mean a lot to me too" she said through tears as she threw her arms around his chest, her heart fluttering with the touch of his warm body through his cold rain-soaked shirt. "I'm sorry, I know you aren't like that…she just...well I guess I got scared about never leaving here."

"Katara" Zuko started cautiously, after a few minutes as he held her in the light rain "do you remember who killed your mother?"

"I remember the man who did it, he was the commander on a ship with sea raven flags. I'll never forget his face" she said in a hushed voice before she leaned back and asked "Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…is there anything else you remember?" he asked as the rain started to come down heavily, soaking their clothes.

"I don't really want to talk about it Zuko…I'm sorry…I…I'm just not ready."

"I understand." He squeezed her tightly "are you ready to go back in? Lunch should be ready" he said kindly before she nodded and they headed back inside.

"Zuko what happened in the meeting?" she tentatively asked as she stopped, noticing for the first time his change of demeanor as he stared at the ground.

"I can't talk about it...not yet. There are some things I need to figure out…once I do we'll talk" he reached out to tilt her head up to him. "I promise" he said before claiming her lips in the pouring down rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry about how long this has taken to get to you guys. A lot of personal stuff happened and when I came back I lost my muse in writing this story. So I stepped away and began work on other stories until I found the inspiration to come back. I have edited the first 10 chapters and posted them. I am already working on Chapter 12 which will be Day of Black Sun!

*Thank you to everyone who is still following and please let me know what you think...transition chapters are the hardest for me.

 **Chapter 11**

Zuko found himself frowning as he left, yet another, long war meeting with his father and his finest generals. He had played the perfect prince once again but continued to find their droning monologues and tyrannical ideas both boring and disturbing. He walked the carpeted halls deep in thought before entering the expansive library on auto-piolet, having promised to retrieve a new book for Katara.

After making his selection of various Fire Nation horticultural books, he made his way down to the archives. For the past two days he had been doing some research of his own. After he and Katara made up, he wanted to find something that would not only please her but showed how much he cared about her.

The conversation she'd had with Azula ate at him the more he thought about it. As long as they stayed here in the capital with his father and sister she could never publicly be anything more than a slave. Thinking over his relationship with Katara he realized he wanted more than they were allowed to have…if he stayed here.

Everything came back to leaving, thoughts on these war meetings, Katara's yearning for her friends and family, their relationship. If he wanted her forever he couldn't dishonor her by keeping her as a mistress, he doubted another woman would even appeal to him. He knew what needed to be done, that's why he was in the back of the library.

Nearly an hour had passed as he sat in between the darkening shelves. A pile of scrolls littered the table where he sat with a single glowing lamp. His eyes skittered across each page trying to find some reference to his research. Time ticked forward as he reached again for yet another scroll…his eyes widened in surprise _Finally!_ he thought as he read and reread the page. This was what he had been looking for.

Quickly he stood and blew out the lamp before rushing out the door, scroll in hand.

Zuko made his way back to his chambers thinking of the best way to share his news with Katara. He rounded the final corner with thoughts running ramped through his mind. There was so much to do and only a few days to do it in.

As he approached his door he caught sight of the edge of a cloak hidden behind the closest pillar. He pushed forward irritated that someone was spying on them, and curious if it was his father or sisters' doing. He'd bet his inheritance that it was Azula. This changed a few things.

Entering their rooms, he yelled out "Katara draw a bath. I'm exhausted from training today and need you to wash me." Katara came in from the courtyard with a confused irritated look upon her face. Zuko raised a finger to his lips before tapping his ear and pointing at the wall. Her eyebrows lifted and she nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir" she headed to the bathroom and drew the water. He followed her in and heated it before stripping down and slipping in. He motioned for her to do the same and within a few moments she was resting between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" she whispered.

"Someone has been spying on us...not sure if it's Azula's doing or my father's" he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to tell you about the meetings I've been attending" she perked up at his words, turning to look him in the eye.

"What happened?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"My father has been informing us of the Day of Black Sun. It'll be here in three days and he knows the rebels are planning an attack" Katara gasped but he continued on "he plans to leave guards by the docks as little more than a distraction and fodder for his cause.

"The entire palace will hide beneath the city in the hidden tunnels. We've been ordered to specific rooms. You and I will not be hiding" she stared at him in shock, anger seeping into her veins at the thought of being left as fodder. "We will be leaving while everyone else hides" he whispered into her ear.

"What? Really?" she turned around to face him, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. This is what he hoped for, for her to want him to go with her…he just hoped when they were free that she'd stay with him.

"Yes, everyone will be distracted and I promised you that you weren't my prisoner. I want to help Aang; Katara I know he needs to master firebending and I want to teach him." He lowered his gaze diverting his eyes from hers "I've made a lot of mistakes but the Avatar needs to bring down my father, it's the right thing to do" his voice trailed off as he spoke. Katara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you Zuko" she said as she kissed him thoroughly. He met her passion for a few moments before pulling back.

"One last thing, I want to make a stop before we meet up with Aang" she looked at him with a puzzled expression "I found the general who killed your mother and I thought you'd want to go...beforehand." he let his words hang in the air and she stared at him with wide eyes before devouring his mouth with her own, molding her body to his, and rocking her hips to slip him between her folds.

* * *

Sokka stepped down from the podium to allow his father to finish explaining their plan of attack, his nervousness overwhelming him. He felt like a failure for not being able to share his plan properly, the one he had been working on for months. Ashamed with his head hanging low, he made his way to sit with Toph and Aang. "Don't be so hard on yourself Sokka, public speaking is challenging for everyone." Sokka shrugged at Aang as he sulked in his seat.

"Eh I think speeches are over rated. We all know what we're supposed to do. You and me are going to find and free Katara while twinkle toes takes out the Fire Lord. Pretty easy seeing as we've got those palace maps. She'll be held in the princes' chambers, right?" the others agreed "Then it'll be easy as pie, we may even have time to come and help you twinkle toes" she laughed, feeling confident in her abilities to take down Zuko and any guards with the sun blocked.

"Toph you need to remember, though Zuko won't have his powers for about ten minutes doesn't mean he's an easy target. He's very skilled with swords and hand to hand combat. I know you will have the advantage of your bending but it won't guarantee anything. Plus, we are hoping Katara will be in those chambers…who knows where he might keep her." Aang visually shuddered at the horrific thoughts that plagued his mind. He was worried about Katara and how much she had been through…all for helping him.

Unfortunately, he could not help rescue her. He needed to use this time to his advantage and take down Ozai. They had argued about it several times, but in the end, he knew they were right…Katara could not be his priority. One person over thousands was not justifiable.

"Oh, twinkle toes I could take Zuko without a breaking a sweat, you'll see" she said before laughing wildly at her own joke. Sokka and Aang gave each other skeptical looks but didn't comment further.

* * *

Katara laid curled in Zuko's arms discussing what they needed to pack in hushed whispers. Both agreed to pack as light as possible with mats, food, and very little clothes. They would take the scrolls he'd found in the library to track the sea raven's logs. "Katara" Zuko started after laying in silence for a few minutes stroking her hair.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"I want to free my uncle and bring him with us" she looked up into his golden eyes.

"I think that'd be a great idea. How will we get him out and escape within under ten minutes?"

"Well, I've been thinking I'm going to tell my father I'm leaving. Wait, let me explain" he took a deep breathe "I want to tell him why I'm leaving and during the eclipse will be my only chance. It'll only take a few moments then I'll hurry back here and we can climb to the roofs. They'll never suspect we'd go to the prison to help him escape. After that we can take one of the war balloons and go to find Yon Rha." Katara was silent for a minute before she nodded.

"Okay Zuko, if that's what you want to do. I'll follow you" she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and drew her close to his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before resting his cheek upon her head. Both of them were nervous about the days to come, there was a lot to do and not very much time to accomplish everything.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't storm the beach with you? You're making me stay back with the kids? This was my plan!" Sokka shouted at his father "I've earned the right to fight by your side!"

"Sokka I want you to lead the others in a second wave attack. I'm not keeping you out of the fight, I just need you to surprise the soldiers. We will lose a lot of men in the first wave, we won't be able to get through initially but with your team following behind us we will over take them. It'll be a surprise to them when they think they've weakened us."

"But…but…" Sokka was angry and though the plan made sense he couldn't help feeling slighted and forced back to stay safe.

"Enough Sokka, my decision is final. You, the avatar, and the other's will follow a few minutes behind us. I expect you to take out those towers and help us march through the front gates. It'll give you enough time to get in and find Katara. She is your priority. Aang's is the Fire Lords. There isn't time for personal glory with such a short window of opportunity" he clasped his hand on his son's shoulder. "You've already made me proud, you are a warrior and have gone above and beyond to prove your worth to our tribe. Now I want you to bring your sister home, who knows what has happened to her."

"I'll bring her back dad. Don't worry, I won't mess up again" Sokka said in a clipped tone as he internally berated himself for losing her in the first place. He could see the angst and worry in his father's eyes as he stared off, clearly envisioning the worst for his baby sister. He could only hope that she was alright…but that was best case scenario, for all they knew she could very well be dead.

Aang was meditating atop Appa when Sokka exited his father's tent. He was trying to center himself each day and prepare to take on the Fire Lord. Sokka stood to the side and watched him, wondering how on earth a passive kid like him was going to kill the Fire Lord when he couldn't swat a fly. He shook his head and headed to his tent.

"What's wrong Captain Boomerang?" Toph's voice cut through the dark startling him from his darkening thoughts.

"Nothing" he sighed pulling back the tent flap.

"Come on it's me…not your sister and definitely not twinkle toes. I'll tell ya like it is, what's on your mind?" Sokka seemed to contemplate her words before huffing and plopping down next to her.

"I'm worried about the battle. We're going to lose a lot of people just to get through the gates, we aren't certain of where Katara is, and we're counting on a passive monk in training to kill the Fire Lord. What could possibly go wrong?" he huffed.

"Sokka" she sighed "this is war, you always lose people in war there's no way around that. You know the best place to look is Zuko's chambers, remember we overheard those soldiers gossiping about the Prince's personal servant that he kept locked up. The most logical place would be his part of the palace." Sokka sighed knowing she was right. "As for twinkle toes…I honestly don't know if he'll pull it off. But while we're there we can at least save Katara and take out some of his personal guard…maybe even Zuko!"

That seemed to cheer Sokka up, he wanted to get back at the two-faced Fire Nation prince who had held his sister captive the last few months. "Thanks, Toph, I think I'm gonna get some rest while I can."

"Any time Snoozles, any time" she laughed before hitting the ground and disappearing into her own earthen tent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Katara stood at the end of their bed rechecking the travel sacks for the fourth time to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. She knew they had her comb, their clothes, bedrolls, some cookware, and a little food. The most important thing was the money Zuko had gathered to make their trip easier. Having coins kept their packs light. She was dressed in black pants and a matching black top that Zuko had brought her explaining how they'd be able to hide in the shadows as they escaped. She had packed her blue dress from home and the first outfit Zuko gave her. The temperature outside was too hot to wear her winter dress.

She started pacing the floor again having been up since just before dawn. The anticipation of the day making it nearly impossible to sleep. Zuko had woken a little later and they stood wrapped in each other's arms watching the sunrise. Now she stood wringing her hands...waiting for everything to start as she replayed his words over and over in her mind. _If I'm not back in fifteen minutes run, I'll find you…just promise me you'll run._

Katara had nodded in agreement but prayed she wouldn't need to leave alone. If he wasn't here on time then that would mean his father had either killed or captured him…and what could she do to save him? Even if she ran and hid in the city, how long would she be able to survive? How long until she was noticed? Breaking out was hard enough but breaking into and out of the prison to save him would be nearly impossible.

Over the last several weeks Zuko had gone from enemy to friend to lover. Katara wasn't sure where they're lives were leading but she knew they were walking this path together. She stopped pacing and checked the packs once again.

Everyone else in the palace was hiding in the lower catacombs and the silence was pressing in all around her. All she wanted was for Zuko to get back as soon as possible, then they could leave this place. She glanced around the court yard for one last look when the sound of footsteps sounded in the halls.

Katara stood and held her breath. The bath was filled with water in case Zuko didn't survive the confrontation with his father and she had to fight her way out. No matter what happened she was leaving today. The door to the sitting room slowly opened and she crouched by the washroom doorway. "Katara" came a familiar whispered voice.

"She's in the other room" Toph replied as Katara stood in the doorway, shocked to hear her brother's voice. Sokka opened the door and walked in slowly, his sword was drawn as he looked around the room for guards.

"Sokka!" Katara cried before rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Katara!" he yelled as he squeezed her tightly to him.

"Hey sugar queen" Toph said as she stood to the side smiling.

"Toph you came too!" she bent down and hugged Toph quickly before she could pull away.

"Of course, Aang's gone to take on the Fire Lord and we're here to break you out" Sokka said proudly not seeing the look of resignation on Katara's face as she backed away from him.

"No Sokka, I-I can't" she said as she stepped closer to the packs.

"What'd you mean? We're not leaving you here! I'm not sure what Zuko's done to you but you don't have to stay here" he looked at her with concern as he spoke. Clearly, he thought Zuko was holding her hostage...which he had been, sort of. She wasn't sure how to explain everything.

"Sugar queen if we leave now Zuko can't hurt you anymore" Toph chimed in.

"Zuko hasn't been hurting me..." Katara started frustration evident on her face as Sokka interrupted her.

"Riiiggghhhttt" he said sarcastically "and I'm sure you two are best of friends and he never meant to chase Aang or betray us in the crystal catacombs." He scrutinized her with an incredulous look "Have you been drinking cactus juice?"

"No! I've not been drinking cactus juice Sokka. Zuko and I are friends...he's been protecting me!" her voice and temper rising.

"Look we can hash this out later you two. We need to go, Now!" Toph commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere" Katara said with a steely voice "I'm waiting for Zuko."

"We aren't leaving without you" Sokka challenged as he stepped aggressively towards her his hand pointing at her. "Toph" he called just as Katara took a fighting stance and pulled the water from the tub behind her. Toph pulled the earth up in attempt to capture Katara's feet causing her to leap backwards and shoot water at them. Sokka was knocked backwards into the wall where she immediately froze him in place.

"Katara" he whined "What are you doing? We're trying to help you!"

"I'm not leaving Zuko" she growled out.

"I think someone's been trapped in here a bit too long" Toph quipped as she tried again and again to encapsulate Katara's feet. Katara pulled the water around her into arches of ice to keep her feet from the ground and leaving Toph blind to her whereabouts.

"You don't understand, we're leaving here today. We have something to do" Katara argued as she shot water into Toph knocking her off her feet.

"Someone's coming!" Toph shouted as Sokka screamed at Katara.

"Stop being so hard headed! We didn't break into the Fire Nation capital to leave here without you." Katara glared as she raised water around her, preparing to fight her way out.

Zuko burst into the room in matching black clothes with his duel swords sheathed behind his back "Katara we need to..."

"Zuko look out!" she screamed as Toph raised the ground and shot him into the wall.

"We're taking Katara, you're not going to be able to mess with her head any longer" Sokka yelled. He struggled feebly against the ice, attempting to twist and turn his body to break free…failing spectacularly.

"NO!" Katara screamed as Toph turned her full attention on Zuko. Just as Toph took her stance to pull the Earth up around Zuko, Katara spun and pulled a wave of water around Toph. The water pulled her off her feet and encased her in a block of ice blinding her to her surroundings. Katara ignored the angry slurs coming from Sokka and Toph as she ran to Zuko's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be bruised tomorrow but I'm alright" he said as he stumbled to his feet and shook his head. "How did they find you?"

"No idea" she threw her arms around him, "is the eclipse over?"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here Katara. My father...well I'll explain later" he said before rushing into their room and grabbing up their satchels. Katara followed suit and pulled her pack on, stopping to address her brother and Toph.

"We will meet up with you guys..."

"You can't be serious! Your choosing to go with him?! He kidnapped you Katara! Let me down so I can bring you home...we all miss you, Aang and dad included" Katara's eyes widened for a moment before glancing at Zuko. He stood patiently by the open doors not saying a word...letting her choose.

"Sokka, you're my brother and I love you and dad very much, but we have something to do first. We'll meet up with you guys in a few days" she moved to stand next to Zuko grabbing up her own pack. Sokka's eyes filled with anger as she clasped his hand.

"Oh yeah? How will you find us? Your tracker boyfriend?" Sokka spat. Toph was struggling and demanding to be let go before she pounded the lot of them into the earth.

"We can meet at the Western Air Temple" Zuko suggested "It's abandoned and no one will look for you there. We'll be there in about a week, depending on how everything goes."

"I don't want you anywhere near us!" Sokka yelled as they turned to leave.

"I'll explain everything later Sokka, right now we have to go and you guys need to get back to Aang" Zuko ran and jumped up the nearest wall, climbing nimbly to the roof. Katara raised her hands to release Toph and Sokka, letting them slide to the floor before she followed Zuko and disappeared over the tiled roofs.

Sokka clambered to his feet and ran at the wall in attempt to stop them. Toph stood dripping wet and glowered at him "Sokka it's no use, we need to get out of here before the soldiers come" Sokka tried to climb the wall and swiftly fell onto his rear.

"No, I'm going after her Toph. I refuse to leave without her, it was my one job...dad said to bring her home" he tried again to climb the wall using thin creeping ivy to hold onto. Just as he neared the top the vines gave way and he crashed to the ground once more. "I can't leave her behind again Toph...I just can't."

"She's gone Sokka," she said gently "it's not your fault. We didn't count on her refusing to go with us...and she's got a lot of explaining to do when we see her again."

"She left with him!" he shouted.

"I know, but we have to go. The eclipse is over and soldiers will be here soon" Sokka nodded and followed her back out of the palace and down to meet their friends and family.

"Where's Katara?" Aang inquired as they met up with the remaining soldiers.

"She left with Zuko" Sokka said in a defeated voice.

"What?!" Aang and Hakoda shouted.

"She refused to come with us...said they had something to do and they'd meet up with us in a week" Sokka's voice was distant as Fire Nation soldiers could be heard rallying. Hakoda clenched his jaw before looking away from his son. "How'd it go with the Fire Lord?"

"Well…I-I…" Aang looked ashamed as he stared at his feet "I couldn't find him, Azula was in the hidden throne room and she distracted me for the entire eclipse. I barely escaped.

"Of course, they knew we were coming…we knew that was a possibility with what Azula found in the Ba Sing Se" Sokka added. "Don't beat yourself up, there was a lot we didn't plan for…especially with Katara."

"She must have had a good reason for going" Hakoda admitted.

"What?" Aang yelled "What reason would she have to leave with a captor who's probably hurt her?!"

"Aang" Toph interrupted drawing their attention. "Katara said he was protecting her, that he never hurt her. She wasn't lying, I'd be able to tell if she were."

"But...but...but" Aang stuttered.

"No, they're gone. We need to worry about getting everyone out of here. We can talk about Katara later" she said cutting off the conversation. Hakoda agreed and informed them they'd only have time to take the kids and escape. Sokka felt ashamed as he hugged his father goodbye knowing everyone there would be imprisoned because they'd failed, _he_ had failed…again. Nothing his father said made him feel better as he climbed on Appa's back.

"Where should we go?" Aang asked as they flew over ocean, away from the capital.

"The Western Air Temple" Sokka said solemnly. "Katara will meet us there within the week." With that they nodded and silently flew on, the loss of the battle weighing heavily on everyone.

* * *

Katara and Zuko moved swiftly and silently over the roofs, pausing here and there as they watched soldiers rush along the halls towards the front gate. Zuko had been right, they wouldn't be guarding the prison. After several minutes they reached the prison entrance and Katara gasped at the height of the tower.

"Stick close to me" Zuko whispered as they edged inside. They stuck to the shadows and crept along in mutual silence. Katara did her best to focus on the present. She pushed back the anxiety over having to explain everything to her friends. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand banishing the images of her brothers look of betrayal. They must be getting close because Zuko was speeding up.

They rounded another bend just as two guards strode into view. Zuko unsheathed his swords and lunged just as one shouted "What are you doing here?"

Neither of them spoke as Katara water whipped the second guard, backing them into the wall before freezing them there. Zuko battled with the first and sent his unconscious body to the floor at the other guard's feet. "Let's go" Zuko said as they took off running towards his uncle's cell.

Zuko skidded to a halt outside the cell door before he flung the door open and hurried inside "Uncle we're here..." his words stuck in his throat as he looked at the bent bars leaving a hole in the cell doors. "I-I don't understand...how'd he escape?" he asked quietly. Katara reached for his hand.

"Looks like he broke out during the eclipse" she paused "Zuko he's probably long gone. We can't stay here" he gripped her hand tightly before nodding.

"We need to get to the war balloon" he said in a constricted voice before turning and fleeing the room.

After they raced out of the prison Katara followed Zuko quickly along the twists and turns of the roads before reaching the air ships. Having readied a balloon this morning he hurried her down the field and into the basket. Her heart pounded in her throat, fear gripping her at the thought of being caught. So far, they'd been lucky, most of the guards and soldiers were at the front gates dealing with the ambush.

Katara released a breath after they were far enough over the ocean that the capital began to fade from view. Turning to Zuko she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck "We did it" she whispered in his ear. He stood silent for a few moments "Hey, what's wrong? I thought...I thought you'd be happy we escaped."

"I am Katara" he responded before turning to face her "I just hoped..." he trailed off.

"That your uncle would be with us? He escaped too, I know not in the way you were hoping, but he's free. I'm certain we'll see him again."

"I just...I never apologized to him" his voice broke as he pulled her tightly against him. She snuggled against his chest, letting him know she was there.

"You'll get the chance, I promise." They flew through the night before stopping at a guiding outpost to find the most recent ship logs on the Southern Raiders ship. Flying on from there they find that the captain, who killed her mother, had retired and before mid-week they found him.

Yon Rah had been the captain that killed her mother, thinking she was the last water bender at the South Pole. When Katara confronted him with Zuko she's filled with a mixture of hated and sorrow. In the end she spared Yon Rah's life and climbed back into the war balloon with Zuko. They were less than a day's journey to the Western Air Temple when Zuko lowered the balloon and decided to make camp.

They set up the tent and laid out the bedrolls before making a fire and eating dinner. Zuko had noticed that Katara had been unusually quiet since the altercation with Yon Rah. He had let the revenge be her choosing, it was something she'd have to live with for the rest of her life. Zuko had the unfortunate knowledge of what it was like to take life. His father made him witness countless people tortured and slaughtered for crimes against the Fire Nation. Memories plagued his nightmares from time to time, but it hadn't made him hard like his father intended. Instead, he found himself wanting to spare people and show mercy.

Katara stared into the fire as she thought back over the last few days. She was having a difficult time knowing she'd faced her mother's murderer only to let him go. A variety of emotions plagued her, confusing her mind as she second guessed herself. She didn't regret not having to kill him, but shouldn't she have punished him in some way? Was there something wrong with her that she couldn't inflict pain on others, even for retribution?

Tears gathered in her eyes and leaked silently down onto her cheeks. Zuko saw the glint of firelight in the tears and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she buried her face into his chest. Her shoulders shook as she began to sob and he stroked her hair.

"What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I take his life like he took my mother's?" she gasped out between sobs.

"Nothing's wrong with you, taking someone's life isn't an easy task and it would haunt you until your dying day" he whispered in her ear. "I think you did the right thing Katara, you sought him out and showed him just how weak he really was and that he screwed up and killed the wrong person. That's something he has to live with, knowing that he murdered an innocent woman that was protecting her child."

Katara gripped his arms, afraid of being alone as his words played over in her mind. Zuko simply sat there pressing tender kisses to her temple as she cried for all she had lost. He held her late into the night and watched as the fire dwindled to embers and she drifted to sleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

* Disclaimer I do not own the characters or stories of Avatar the Last Airbender.

* Please review I love knowing what you guys think!

 **Chapter 13**

Katara woke early inside the tent with Zuko curled around her. Their legs were intertwined and his head was buried in the crook of her shoulder. Blinking in the early morning light she took in the canvas tent walls and the smell of smoking embers. A smile graced her lips, it still amazed her even days later that they'd escaped the palace.

It was one thing to dream of escape but to have succeeded with Zuko…the man she…well...it was a heady feeling. Not quite ready to get up she snuggled deeper into his arms. Today they'd finish their journey to the Western Air Temple to meet with her friends and family. All of which would want answers to questions she wasn't sure she wanted to give.

Zuko and she had been through enough without having them try and rip them apart. She sighed, she knew there was no way around it. Not if Zuko was to train Aang to help defeat the Fire Lord.

Reaching up she lightly stroked his hair as he laid peacefully in her arms. Once her friends gave him a chance they'd see him for the man he has become...not the boy that had chased them all over the world. Zuko had changed, before they shared a bed, and even before the crystal caverns. She guessed it had taken him going home and seeing just how horrid his father really was for him to find the strength to do what was right...not what was easy.

Zuko stirred as she continued to stroke his hair. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before tilting his head back to look at her. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks for last night" she said as a blush tinted her cheeks as she recalled the tears she'd shed. Zuko reached up and cupped her cheek while staring into her blue eyes.

"We're going to reach the air temple today" he said leaving the insinuation in the silence that followed. Katara sighed and looked at the tent ceiling.

"I know, I still don't know what to expect...how to explain...us." Her eyes were troubled as she frowned at the prospect of dealing with her friends and family.

"Tell them the truth Katara. Maybe not in great detail" he gave her a mischievous smile "but be honest. They'll be angry if you lie."

"I know, but I'm worried if they find out about the first or so week they'll not let me finish before excommunicating you" she said her voice going up an octave in fear.

"Well they should be happy I saved you from that guard" he was fumbling for some redeeming quality causing Katara to laugh.

"Yes, and from your sister, father, and all the other soldiers on that ship. But you can't say you were the nicest person to live with..." she said as he pursed his lips.

"Ugh, they're going to hate me" he groaned as he flopped backwards onto his back. "I mean I betrayed you guys in Ba Sing Se and then I kept you captive...not to mention having chased you all over the world. Ugh..." he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and down his face.

"You're forgetting something" he quirked an eyebrow at her "You saved me, took care of me, trained with me, and loved me." His eyes softened a she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, pushing back his self-doubt. His arms encircled her waist before he pulled her on top of him and cupped her cheek as her dark hair fell around them. Their kisses were slow and loving, a reminder of who they were and what they were fighting for.

Several minutes passed as they held each other close, taking their time to pour every emotion into each kiss, each touch, each taste. Their breaths mingled, heart beats synchronized, and gazes locked as they embraced. Katara sighed happily when Zuko broke the kiss and pressed tender kisses over her face before resting his forehead against hers.

"I know we should break camp and finish our trip but I'd rather stay right here and show you just how much I care." His words caressed her skin as his golden eyes roved over her face. Reaching up he gently ran his calloused hand down her cheek, tracing her jawline with the tips of his fingers.

Katara shuddered under his tender touch and heated gaze. She knew she should pull away, knew they should pack the tent, knew her friends and family were waiting...but she could care less. Leaning down she captured his lips once more before tracing kisses to his ear. "I like your idea better than breaking camp...we still have another day before they are expecting us." A smile broke out across his face before he placed a kiss against her temple.

They took their time, Zuko brushed back Katara's hair and kissed down the hollow of her neck as his hands began to untie her wrap top. Katara closed her eyes and moaned softly as his lips trailed over her collar bone. Her hands trailed over his bare chest as he worked to undo her top.

His lips trailed back up to hers as he dropped the crimson fabric on the ground. Between feverish kisses and languid touches, the pile of clothes grew. Their skin was covered in a sheen of sweat as Zuko rolled Katara underneath him.

"Zuko" she sighed as he trailed kisses down her arm, tenderly nibbling on each fingertip. He wanted to take his time worshiping her body and reveling in each sensation. Her hair fanned out over the mat as he stared into her lust glazed eyes.

His fingertips caressed the sides of her breasts as he kissed down the valley between her peaked mounds. The tip of his tongue trailed to her belly button as he nipped her taut skin. Katara carded her fingers through his hair as she bit her lower lip, enjoying his tender caresses.

Fingers squeezed his hips as Zuko swirled his tongue over her engorged pearl, drawing a soft moan from her lips. He suckled gently before delving his tongue into her core. She moaned and hooked her legs over his shoulders as he set a steady pace slowly building the pleasurable pressure. Slipping two fingers into her dripping passage he pumped slow and deep, beckoning his fingers until she mewled.

"Oh, please Zuko, I'm so close" he smiled against her before picking up his pace and suckling her pearl as he thrusted his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out…until her tight sheath quivered and pulsed around him. He hummed against her core as his tongue and fingers continued to pleasure her through her orgasm.

Katara's breath came hard and fast as her legs quivered and her heart raced. She arched her back under him until the pleasure subsided and she felt his soft lips trail up her body. As he slid up her body she wrapped her legs around his waist angled her hips to help him slip inside. He trailed his lips over her jaw before tenderly pressing his lips against hers.

"Katara" he said in a husky voice as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and pumped his hips. She pushed against his shoulders and rolled on top of him. Moaning she pressed her hands to his chest and rocked up and down on his hardened member. Zuko's fingers dug into her hips as she bounced higher and pushed him in deep.

Moans filled the tent as they moved as one, their breathes coming sharp and fast as sweat dripped down their skin. Each focused on driving the other to a pleasurable peak. Zuko's hands cupped her breasts and stroked his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She gasped as her head fell back, her hair loose and mussed from his hands.

Reaching her peak, she cried out as Zuko held her hips and thrust himself up deep inside with a few more thrusts before spilling into her. Muscles trembled and shook as Katara collapsed against Zuko's chest. His fingers ran up and down her spine as he tried to gather his breath.

"Katara" he whispered after several minutes passed.

"Mmhmm" she responded with her eyes closed against his chest. Her fingers tracing his biceps as they flexed under her touch.

"No matter what happens with your friends…I want you to know…" he trailed off and swallowed hard. Happiness and pleasure mixed with nerves as he thought of what he wanted to say. He couldn't lose her, no matter what happened she needed to know…after everything they'd been through.

"What is it Zuko?" she asked as she propped her chin on his chest and stared into his eyes. She barely noticed his scar anymore, true it was a part of him but his intense golden stare captured her gaze. He leaned up and cupped her cheek as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered.

"What?" she asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I love you" he said stronger "I know we had a rough start but having you in my life has given me something to believe in again. I was lost and scarred, yet you showed me compassion and opened yourself to me. Living with you, training with you, loving you…it's made me a better man and I just want you to know I love you." He swallowed nervously as she stared down at him, momentarily speechless. Zuko waited for her to speak, his nerves eating him up inside.

"Zuko…" she started.

"You don't have to say anything Katara, I…" his voice broke "I understand if you don't…" she silenced him with her fingertips pressed against his lips.

"I love you too. I'm sorry you just surprised me, but I think I've loved you since the first night we made love." He closed his eyes and pulled her down to him, capturing her lips with his own. They spent the rest of the day making love, only stopping periodically to rest and eat.

Katara stirred as dusk fell upon them, a tender ache pulsed between her thighs. She rolled over to curl back into her lover's arms only to find the bedroll empty. The smell of cooked meat wafted in through the open tent flap as she sat up and looked around. "Zuko" she called.

"I'm out here Katara" Zuko replied. Katara wrapped the blanket around her bare body and made her way to him. "I didn't want to wake you, so I started dinner" he stood and walked behind her enveloping her in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" he murmured in her ear. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Yes" she moved to sit on the ground before he joined her. They ate in a comfortable silence leaning close to one another. After eating Katara made her way to the lake and slipped out of the blanket before diving into the water. Raising her arms, she sent a stream of water into the air in an arch to shower down and clean her body.

Zuko followed her to the edge of the lake and watched as she sent showers of water into the air. He pushed his pants off and walked into the water as she tilted her head back and ran her hands through her hair. Moving behind her he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. Bending his lips to caress her neck.

He moved her hair over her shoulder as the water ran down their bodies and the crescent moon rose in the sky. She turned in his arms and pulled him close pressing her lips against his as she molded his body to hers. Breaking the kiss, she laid her head on his chest and sighed, reveling in his touch as he held her.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Sokka cried as he threw his hands in the sky. They'd reached the air temple five days ago and were impatiently waiting for Katara and Zuko to arrive. Sokka was driving everyone crazy with his non-stop chatter and accusations about his sister and the Fire Nation prince.

"Enough Sokka" Toph yelled getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips "we are sick and tired of listening to you complain about Katara. She'll be here soon, it hasn't even been a week! So, stop your whining and put a sock in it!"

"But, but, but…she said…" Sokka replied.

"She said she'd be here in a week! Stop fretting, we couldn't stop her from leaving with him. She said she'll explain when she gets here so please. Just. Stop." she said in frustration.

"But…" he started again.

"Stop it, both of you" Aang interjected. "Sokka, Toph's right. Katara will be here, we just need to give her some time."

"But she's coming with Zuko!" he argued "Have you forgotten what he's done…all the things he could have done to her!"

"Sokka we need to give her a chance to explain" Aang sighed "I'm certain she has her reasons for traveling with Zuko." Sokka's mouth opened and closed before he exhaled in frustration.

"Fine Aang" he growled before turning and stomping to his room and flopping on the stone bed. Toph and Aang shook their heads before turning back to the fire.

"She'll be here Aang" Toph said as she leaned back with her hands behind her head. "There's no reason to worry just yet."

"I know Toph, I know" Aang said as his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Zuko woke with the sun the following morning. He laid with his arm draped over Katara's waist, her hair fanned across her naked shoulders as her chest rose and fell. His mind wandered to what would happen today. Would they reject him? If they did would she leave? No, he inwardly shook himself, she loved him just as he loved her.

His fingertips traced over her shoulder as he stared at her sleeping form. She stirred beneath his touch and rolled into his arms. "Morning" she said sleepily before kissing him, her fingers gently caressing his scar.

"Morning" he said kissing the tip of her nose. "We need to break camp Katara" he said as he pulled her close.

"I know" she said with a sigh before stealing another kiss and moving to get dressed. They broke camp quickly after eating some fruit and nuts for breakfast. After loading the air balloon, the remaining journey passed quickly. Katara's heart was beating hard in her chest as the Western Air Temple came into view.

The air balloon touched down in the overgrown stone courtyard, rumble and debris laid scattered about. Zuko jumped out of the basket turned around to help Katara, lifting her by the waist. She turned towards the fountain in the center square and found Aang, Sokka, and Toph standing on the other side among a few familiar faces.

"Hey" Katara said with a slight wave of her hand as Zuko stood beside her.


	14. Not a New Chapter

I apologize to all of my readers but at this time, though you've probably guessed due to lack of updates, my writing has been put on hold for a number of personal reasons. Some of which are simple as too much happening at once and other's I'd rather not discuss. I swear I will be back as soon as I can and this story has not been abandoned. When I come back it will be with many chapters ready to go at once and I hope not to disappoint you all in the future but I need time for my family as well as to regroup with each of my stories.

You're patience and understanding is truly appreciated and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
